


Sweet On Seth

by lachowskii



Series: Sweet On Seth: The Complete Series [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adult Content, Drama, F/M, Final Copy, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phone Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachowskii/pseuds/lachowskii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skylar hiding her job as a sex line operator at night while working the new writing job for Seth Macfarlane during the day. Despising her boss, and possibly breaching a contract, Seth willingly calls her on her second job spontaneously with her unknowing who he is exactly. This series focus on the revealing truth, their aftermath of the scandal and how things didn't go as plan for the two of them. Seth realizes Skylar's true colors and in the end, business and pleasure never work out for the greater good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice To Meet You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know Seth Macfarlane and I am not sure if he calls hot lined either. I do not own him. I just own this insane concept and plot. If you ever see this don't kill me okay.
> 
> **Since my account is no longer going to be active and this is my final decision as of April 2017. I've given up on writing and sharing content online.**
> 
> **I strongly wanted to continue more for this but I think I lost more concepts or scenarios to finish so I think it's best to leave this to ideation. Please note, none of my fics reflect Seth in any way. He was always a mere add-on for which all my fics and concepts were made months before I decided to include him in them and put them on the internet. I don't write anything fantasy-like I always enjoyed trying to make them blatant and realistic as possible.**
> 
> **Thank you to anyone who has read my fics as well. Thank you it will always be greatly appreciated.**

"Rachael, you can bring in the next client." Seth said through the phone speaker. 

Sitting in his desk chair. Swinging side to side slightly while he waits. He's already done the briefing on the next one entering. Just unknowing that she's a major tool. 

The clunk of the door appears to be loud and he hears heels hitting the wood floors. While he sees the young woman, pink dress, nude heels, mocha skinned, honey blonde hair. 

His papers hit the table. Greeting her with a smile and a handshake. 

"You are Miss Skylar Matthews?" He says returning his posture straight and viewing her files. "For someone in there mid twenties, this is impressive work. How long has Fox let you intern here so far?" 

"For the past nine months."

Nine months of non stop work to impact her upcoming career in writing. Skylar was at the top of everyone in the class. Everyone didn't have the credentials or skills that she required to already have a brand for most of the projects she collaborated on.

She felt if she took more classes and get into FOX studios it would be impressive on her resume but Seth Macfarlane wasn't her first choice of partnership. 

"So why do you think I should hire you to be apart of my writing team?"

Skylab felt he was trying to be funny. Did he not see her work, her resources and outstanding references most people wouldn't have until they got around his age in such a massive business.

"It's very clear Mr. Macfarlane, I have quite the credentials and work ethic that no one else on that roster of clients have." Skylar stated with such right.

"I see. You do have quite the resume here Miss Matthews."

"Although, I must add I would find it quite difficult to write for your type of content you call comedy." She said.

Seth lifted a brow. A look of the typical comment that might come out of her mouth. Yes, he was the creator of some shows that never sat well with most people but Seth has learned in time about his career of comedy. You just can't please everyone.

"Well, I take it you don't like my work?"

"I find it in many ways just not humorous and that you and your current writers try too hard. It's quite sexist, bias and I can only imagine working with you would be painful but I can take the challenge."

The silence, the sound of her bubblegum popping in his ears. That was the only unprofessional thing a person could do for an interview is pop gum. The stare in her eyes, how her legs crossed and smiling like it's genuine looked completely fake to Seth.

The body language, the carelessness in her comment. The relevancy it takes that yes, she meant what she said, and there's that. 

"We just met, and this strong point of view you have of me is not true. I hope you know that." 

"The input in your work. The offensive remarks on pop culture, other celebrities and I'm sure there are an ass load of stereotypes there as well." 

Did she have to mention again that felt some of the content is force. Even in films or how she disliked his Oscar performance and jokes he was a bad host. Was it any more clearer she despises this man but forgot she needs him. Not the other way around. 

"It's quite baffling really. A perception of me is basically from the things I write. Is that what you are trying to say?"

He asked sitting on his desk as he stepped in front of her. The way be bent down towards her and the awkward tension that wasn't present between them sparked something in Seth.

"I'm not trying to say anything. I did say it."

Such a gaze with hazel eyes that is broken by Rachael buzzing Seth that her session was up. Not such a great impression for an interview but to Seth that only turned him on more. 

He escorted Skylar out to the hall and to the lobby before returning back to his office to contemplate who the position to go to. It was clear as it is but what would he have to offer in an environment with friends and co workers and a new one who's gonna cause havoc. Seth didn't have long to think about this. His decision must be made today.

Meanwhile, Skykar had to go through one more process in the lobby with human resources. She was already best friends with Julie, who she studied with in college, before Julie few years sky rocketed to get this job. Another reason Skylar felt comfortable working here.

She greeted Julie with a smile stepping to her office. Best friends who told each other everything and knew everything about each other and every move. 

"Well I'm hoping you get the job. You didn't give Seth a hard time did you?" She said side eyeing her blue irises to the girl in pink.

She knew Skylar all too well. Hard time should be her middle name. 

"Well I was very clear that I was clearly better than everyone else who wanted the job. Then again I just don't care for his work at all. I couldn't bite my tongue okay."

"You know shit like that makes you difficult. You're gonna bypass a great opportunity with that type of attitude." 

"He's seems nice but something says that's just a front." 

She didn't know the man but wants the job. Wants the benefit it will make her look good for the future. The road she's on seems to be a simple one.

"Cut him some slack. Getting the job means he's your boss and you do as he says."

In Skylar's mind she'd try and believe she wouldn't have to answer to no one. Unless she has all the money in the world.

Not even to the man she's going to sign a contract to. 

"So I'm doing a run down on your information. Everything is still the same?"

"Of course, still the same." Skylar explained. Her new pent house in L.A., same hours as her internship so it's just gonna be lonely some nights. 

"Well by contract you must not breach it. If you really want this job to sky rocket you into more adventures." Julie said giving Skylar documents to sign. "Since we're here alone I have to ask you. Are you still working for you know who?"

Skylar's handwriting went bizarre with such a question asked. An attempt to speak, her lips were getting bitten by her teeth. She could explain it and she could definitely get Julie to keep it silent from others. But Skylar's current silence, eye gaze into Julie's blue eyes was already starting up the idea she wasn't over her old job. A job she has had for some years now.

"I have three more months. I swear to you. Three months and my contract is up." Skylar said not sure of wanting to hear Julie start yelling at her. 

As she watched her get up to close her door before another set of ears would hear anything come out of their mouths. "We have to at least mention you have other work. Nothing specific."

"I can't do that. I'm not even suppose to let you know but you're my girl. I trust you." 

"I hear you but these people here don't play. I wouldn't want to get on Seth's bad side if they look deeper in your files."

"Then I'll just have to take the heat then, won't I." Skylar said handing her back the papers. Honestly, the other part of her soul would like to see Seth angry. 

Julie didn't have much to speak upon a breach in contract that would send the high ends of this company in a serious cluster fuck. Why did Skylar have to maker life so difficult but then again all through her internship no one found out. It's not like anyone was going to know.

"Well you know your office is upstairs to the fourth floor."

That was taking Sklyar by surprise. What did Julie mean exactly, on the fourth floor? Julie had a grin as wide as a happy child as she watched her friend face puzzled and thinking of the unknown. 

"Seth messaged me before you made your way over here. He wanted me to tell you that you got the job. Your office is ready."

"Seriously?" Skylar was holding her chest and thought she was quite on the evil side in that interview. Taking a note, she didn't realize she'd get it because of that. Now, she has some relief. Although, the possibility of her working somewhere else on late lights might jeopardize her chances of succeeding here. 

She hugged Julie so tight and took a deep breath. 

"I'll keep it together. I promise I will. He just can't know about my other job. We have to keep it a secret."

"Well, Skylar your secret is safe with me." Julie said sincerely. 

Walking towards her office, she held some papers, a few small boxes she got from her car. Perhaps, Skylar was well aware she was getting the position and now is her time to step her game up the highest level possible. All types of keep sake in her possession she wanted to decorate her office with. She had her own key, her own desk and every other typical thing an office had. 

Skylar was ready to expand her mind beyond her everyday means. 

While Skylar was on the floor, down the way of the hallway Seth was standing at the front desk speaking to Rachael about his new worker. 

"She's a real character. I can see it." Seth said relaxing his elbow on the counter of Rachael's front desk. Leaning against it watching her type on her computer.

"She's a handful? Like, a true handful or you're making up shit because she's pretty?"

"Excuse me?" Seth said rising up his posture.

"You know exactly what I mean Seth." Rachael said eyeing her brother.

"She's very pretty, gorgeous even but you make me sound like a womanizer."

"Just don't fuck her. That's all I ask."

Seth rolled his eyes, watching Skylar from down the hall. How she's running around there setting up her own fashion, her own order, of how she wants her little room to be. She really came prepared today and Seth honestly didn't see anything wrong with that. The confidence that sparks behind Skylar Matthews is probably making Seth think she'll be bearable enough. Enough for a few years.

"It's not about how she looks but she's so forward and she doesn't like me honestly."

"Doesn't like you? That's a first time anyone has came in here and bluntly said it to your face."

"I'm likable, aren't I?"

"Yes, but most people don't know you like I do. Besides, you're her boss Seth. She takes orders from you, not the other way around."

Rachael was absolutely right about it although Seth saw that this job was more of people working for each other. 

The glance of Skylar putting up a few photos, sticky notes on her board and arranging folders already in her file cabinets. Seth had been standing in her door way while he had carelessly left Rachael at the desk talking to herself. Skylar wasn't paying attention, focused on emptying her boxes and heading home. 

She opened box after box to gather up more items so her office would be set and Seth found himself inside scanning around the room since she left out to go get something else from her car. Her first day there, and already she has scattered papers everywhere, with Seth hoping she isn't this messy. 

Hands in his pockets became on display while he looked through papers. She has a lot of ideas already written and she's not too bad on her characters. Even though she doesn't know Seth wants her to work with already establish characters and background. Even behind this, there's just contact informaton and other papers that don't seem to catch his attention. Unlike a special deck of cards, that were laminated of a nice shade of black and white print. 

It's the cursive print, behind eyes, that has Seth raising a brow. Looking out into the hallway and lowering the cards to make sure was he actually being this nosey. Perhaps, a business card of some sort but this was clearly something different. 

_Sexy Sins , Hotline Service_

_Chat with Sexy Skylar._

_Calls start at 9:00pm until 4:00 am._

Taking one of the cards in his hand so he could read the back. Printed of the phone number and Seth felt this was a fucked up situation. 

_Was this number still working?_ Seth thought to himself and feeling his body froze. The sounds of Skylar's heels were appearing sooner and he tossed the papers on the deck of cards quickly like it looked before. 

Hands behind his back but he kept one of the cards anyway and standing still as Skylar walked back in. 

She didn't notice Seth at first and happened to look up. "Oh, hi there, I should say thank you for the opportunity to work here." She said it so casually, like she wasn't happy about it sincerely, even to his face.

Quietly as he moved back from her desk Seth was glad he wore a suit today. Having to slide the card inside his sleeve. Letting it stay put there. His heart raced for a few seconds there and he's bothered if any of this is true he wouldn't know exactly how to come about it. 

Letting her door close slightly, not letting himself out just yet. "You and Julie, you're pretty close?" He asked to make conversation.

"Yes, actually. I've known her for a long time." 

"She did read you the important parts of that contract. I'd hate to see such good talent you are to not succeed with me and my team. You know, over some silly little breach."

Her head is down, knowing exactly what he was implying but Skylar wouldn't be sure if he knew anything. "Yes, I know. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about with me."

Despite her attitude, and possible huge head ache she's gonna give him in the long run Seth begs to differ. Like he can see denial all over her forehead. 

"Well, I hope any of that misconception you have of me, like you stated earlier will subside. I'm actually sure of it." 

Skylar laughed, lightly, staring at Seth awkward stance across from her. "It's not about you entirely but your shows and possibly movies can use a different path for comedy or outlook as I'd professionally put it."

"You do know you work for me right? But professionally, " He called out, "You work with me. So let's not make this difficult on your part."

Skylar might have credentials with networks, other ventures, gardening her every plea but she would learn here it's different. Seth doesn't want to give orders but in this case he might just have to take it to that level. 

"I just hope you understand." Seth said stepping out, his body halfway through the door. "You'll be able to meet everyone in the next three days."

Seth speaking to Rachael down the hall he was leaving the office early. Grab a few things from the grocery, go for a run. 

As the card he slipped out if his sleeve, he put it in his wallet quickly. Most importantly he had to get home and make a phone call.


	2. For A Good Time Call: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth & Skylar clash a bit more at work and Seth does the inevitable, call her on her sex line later that night.

Tapping the ink pen on the table, Skylar was more than frustrated by these options. 

_Neurotic maybe?_

_Wouldn't that be what people want?_

Well, if you'd like to create some, not so passive, not so emotional, characters. This is where her and Seth were falling out on and it's only the fifth day. 

"I just don't see it. I don't see why not keep her the hero of the film rather than the one people would easily hate." Seth said rolling his eyes and not wanting to change his mind.

"All I'm saying is, keeping her on the edge will let people see how fresh she is." Skylar stated. 

"I just don't see it."

Seth rushing his fingers through his hair and not too sure why the conversation of characters, he's already very sure about, was becoming an after thought. The after thought that creeps in you when you might not get the response he's looking for.

"That's real films now and days Seth. Do you want her to be cliche? Or do you want her to be original?"

He couldn't imagine the type of stress the first time at work with her would become such a head ache. The constant back and forth for the past few hours and they haven't gotten no where near finish with the last script evaluation. 

"I prefer people would like my ideas. Ideas of a woman who's just quite laid back and yes, cliche." Seth stated sarcastically. "People these days, the typical people, prefer cliche." Seth said, he knows a thing or two.

Skylar just wanted to write from her own perspective rather than something all women could relate to. Maybe this in particular just has her and Seth hitting their heads together in a rough chat. Putting together her papers, back into her binder, Skylar sighed and knew she was done for the day. Sun is going down and quite hectic about the idea she's gonna have men breathing heavy in her ear later. Definitely not her day today.

"Leaving already?" Seth asked, not even concerned on the most part. He was done for the day too and has enough on his plate.

"Yes, I am. I have other ventures to attend. Unfortunately." She replied.

"Other ventures?" Seth said in curiosity. "Other ventures like what exactly?"

"Well, since you're not in my personal life Mr. Macfarlane, I don't see if that's any of your business." 

She even stated that quite timidly, but why would she, when he simply didn't know exactly what she was getting into. Her half smiled showing as she grabbed her purse from in from of him. Displeased, simply because she had the right. it's not like they hadn't been at each other throats all day. No, of course not, not at all. 

"Good night to you too." Seth said as she walked away. He smiled, smirked even, grinning on the other hand but the wrenching feeling of how all of this was gonna come about. 

He hadn't made that phone call like he planned to but maybe tonight it he's highly considering it. 

❖

Other ventures, Skylar ears will grow tired of almost every word you can imagine taking her by surprised. 

Once she finally got out from that office, her body soaked in a warm bath before she started her phone line in her place. 

She felt drained for whatever reason and mainly because she was dreading having to be with other writers during the day and with a bunch of horny men at night. It was never her entitled line of work at one time but things happen when you need the money. Money for college and other responsibilities that have left Skylar to this.

Skylar's body pressed against the back of the bathroom already feeling drained and not even ready for heavy breathing and words that will never get her true attention.

As much as she'd like to scream her lungs out into the oblivion and thinking she has too much on her plate. She'll dry herself off, get relaxed and realized the money is the only true purpose. Sighing as she sat back in her chair, a bottle of water to her lips while she adjusted her headset while the VOIP line rang.

As her line rang, of a shrill in her body, she knew it was time to get to work.

Before Skylar knew it she'd get a regular, already the first one to be on her line and it's minutes later she hears a breathy tone in her ear.

"Yeah, baby just like that." Said the harsh voice on her other line. Skylar listened and rolled her eyes. 

"God, I'm so close. I can feel it." Of course he is.

Even though all these voices tend to sound the same, the names and same dialogue always makes Skylar remember her clients like a daily routine. On her line now was Henry, always calls at the same time, requesting for her and never takes more than a few minutes for him to release. So this is an easy one.

"Hmm, you just lay on your back baby. Let sexy Skylar do all the work to get you off." She whispered.

Listening to him moan again, increase heart rating for this guy and he moans as she increases a fake tempo in her voice.

"Yes," he cries out. "Just like that."

Jesus, he's too easy.

"That's it. Watch me take all of you, inside of me. I wanna make you come so good." Just a few typical words and it was all over for him. A man's voice shrieks, while she has to listen to him wince in her eardrum. 

A few minutes, he's talking to GOD and muttering profanities between heavy breaths, he finally says something.

"That was amazing, as always, how about same time tomorrow night Skylar?"

She'll laugh, always the same thing, the same tone of dirty talk. "Of course babe. Talk to you later."

Leaving her taking her headset off and throwing it on the table in frustration. _This job was fucking with her sense of self._ Was there something wrong with her? With her not being able to feel anything when she speaks to half of these men. To not pay any mind and in a continuous robotic sense as she states the same things over and over. 

Desensitized by it all and how she remembers she was once a stuttering mess of all kinds when she first started this job. This was just suppose to be a one time thing, not a five year contract thing. Just quick cash in your pocket and pretend you actually love everything about it. 

Skylar's imagination ran very thin lately, becoming of age that this was so beyond her and fantasy scripts wouldn't make her feel any more gross than she did at this moment. 

She just leaned in her chair again not even wanting to see the light flashing red on the box. This wasn't her plan to continue this and just continue writing better scenarios than spitting out cliche ones to horny men. 

Rolling eyes, a million and one times when her favorite operator Stacie yellow light flickered. Feeling whatever she had to say was better than these other guys getting through her line as she sent them to the unavailable dial tone. She didn't feel bad about it at all. 

"Well, good evening to you Miss Stacie." Skylar loved talking to her jolly operator who usually seemed to have good news. If Skylar could predict ahead of time, she didn't know it would get as pleasing as Stacie telling her someone wanted to speak to her. 

"I got one for you and he was willing to pay to get a head of everyone else. He sounds too fine!" 

With words of that and other kinds of nature Skylar went to turn on some tunes for background noise. She might just fall asleep from unpleasing talks tonight. No matter how much Stacie is yaking about this guy having a bedroom voice.

"Well go ahead and transfer him over. I'm just dying to talk to someone interesting." Skylar said sarcastically and she knows she'll fall asleep from boredom. Such a conditioning job this has become and might just make her _mental_ before her life is over. 

Easy listening, what she called it, in the background as she clicked over the line for her waiting client. Letting her voice drop into a purr, quite low, then she started to speak. "Hello, this is sexy Skylar and thank you for calling Sexy Sins hotline. How may I help you tonight?"

"I'm not quite sure actually. I think I might have only called just to see if this number even worked." Skylar listened to a man, such a curious tone and serious one too. How his voice was in any way cultured, smooth, rather deeper than average. She's not even sure why she would be analyzing his voice, when every man who calls here pretty much will sound the same. Always the same, at the end of the day. 

Seth shifted a bit as he was standing up, on the phone realizing his current new employee for sure was a late night sex operator. 

_Well shit._

"I'm not sure but a close friend gave me this number to call." Seth said, he was definitely lying. 

"Okay, that's all well and good. Did this friend of yours tell you exactly what we do here?" Skylar said leaning back as he continued to be silent. "My aim for you tonight is to talk to you, in any way, in any fashion you like."

"I'm quite aware what you do Miss but maybe some part would like me to know why." Seth said. 

"You wouldn't want to know the answer to that but I'm sure there's a clear reason why you're calling." 

Seth was grinning and if she only knew she'd feel entirely out of pocket. "I'd like for you take a wild guess."

"You sound like a man too dedicated in his work, put in a lot of hours with all types of demands and energy you don't have time for anything outside the office?" Skylar said, in such fashion you would think she knew it was Seth speaking to her. 

His voice sounded way too velvety and dark for her to even noticed, let alone to give a damn. 

"Well yes, something like that actually." Seth sat on the bed and his face scrunched. The reality of his own life was too succumbed of the office and nothing outside with excitement. Disappointment this has become to him and of his employee working two jobs. Crushing to the point of no return.

He swallowed and chuckled and she did the same. Skylar could tell there was humor behind that last statement and it made her actually glad. Something small enough to make her cringe-worthy but in a small smile.

"By giving me your name it might make this easier."

The question makes Seth pulse race. He couldn't do that and let alone harder to disguise his obvious voice as it is. His tone of nothingness was setting a new light in his head that he just let this goes before it gets too deep.

"I'm sorry, Skylar, it's not that I called for this specific service I just -"

"You just what then?" Skylar sounded puzzled. "You payed more than enough than you should to get ahead of the other callers. You might as well put it use. Right?" 

Seth sighed and thought to himself he was alone, he was repeating it in his head constantly. One night of some steamy talk with a woman who might not indeed know you at all at the moment won't kill him. 

"Do I have to give you a name?"

"No, that's totally up to you. It's not required."

The indication that Seth was agreeing to this service, that he sure enough paid for was gonna get put to good use. Skylar many be tired but she sounds dedicated. 

"I've never called these type of services before."

"Well, first timers are great for me. Don't worry Sir, Skylar will take good care of you Tonight."


	3. For A Good Time Call: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth goes in deeper with the conversation.

"The best thing about you calling here, is taking care of one great need." Skylar stated as she dimmed her lamp down and crossed her legs.

Her voice carries on the taken tone of something cute and soft. Her words speak upon that us, as humans have all type of personal and physical needs. You could pay someone to cook for you, for someone to message your special kinks in your body. Typical needs like someone to clean up your home and do the landscaping. At the end of the day, there's always that one special need, that one human need we all have. 

The need where Seth could easily just paid someone to call Skylar but he chose to do it on his own. If he was looking for something sexual, it could've just picked someone up at the bar or paid someone off the street. Although, those come with high risks. 

"Tonight I could be anything you'd like, any fantasy." Skylar hated the role play, on the phone and in real life. To each it's own but that didn't fit her as of any form of _getting off._ "So are you alone at the moment? Are you comfortable."

"Honestly Skylar, I just got out of the shower." He couldn't lie about that. Still wrapped in his towel. 

"If I'm to see you there, standing in front of you, what would I be wearing?" Skylar said. 

The way Seth shook his head and cursed himself. 

_Was he going for this?_

The woman he works with and probably wouldn't mind having hate sex with was definitely seducing in the most classic form of sex that didn't involved them _actually_ touching. To his knowledge he'd never do this in any shape or form but why give in. Spending the money didn't matter, he has tons of it but this was going against a contract of his own too.

"You'd probably have on one of my black button up shirts from the closet."

Skylar leaned further in her chair again, a sip of water and wonder what was it about guys like seeing girls in their shirts? "I didn't button it all the way, honestly your shirt is actually more comfortable than mine."

"It would look better on you than it does on me anyway." 

"I highly doubt that. I can take it off if you'd prefer." She said with actual enthusiasm. Seth has quite the imagination but she didn't realize it until later in this conversation.

"What if I'd like to do that instead?" The picture of him doing so was becoming too much. Seth thought he should just hang up the phone and not sound like a fool.

"You're getting the idea of this now? You could lie back on the bed now and you could keep the towel on still." Her own interpretation that he might like it slow.

"Well, it's too late for that." 

Her interpretation was dead wrong.

"Well then, you're in my hands for now. Until we're done." Skylar said, so sure, "I'm wondering how many sounds I can get out of you tonight." With the thought in Seth's mind, if she only knew who she was dealing with."I'd get on top of you, straddling your waist. Seeing your eyes get wider when you notice I have no underwear on."

The thought is vivid enough. Soft mocha skin and glossy eyes could meet and Seth wouldn't turn her away. He shouldn't be thinking this and letting her sweet nothings become this way for him but he's so far deep.

"Beads of water on your chest and I'd just lick you. Continue on and get a taste of you on my tongue."

"You're quite good with your tongue." Seth said, as his voice got deeper.

"Maybe I have a receptive audience of some kind." Skylar said walking to her bed and that's the greatest thing of having a headset.

"So when can I get this shirt off of you?" Seth said with such meaningful curiosity. Yet the intimate voice, pitching his low tone and playing the same game she was. Seth gets eager quite quick but she would't know it.

"But what if I'm not done yet? Leaning in to kiss your lips, perhaps have you nipping on my throat and my breasts can brush against your bare chest."

"You are something wicked with that tongue." Seth muttered.

"You have no idea." She said leaning over the bed, to the drawer, grabbing her a cherry sucker to suck on.

Something about this voice, of this man, whom she don't know, is letting her be outside the box for once.

"Well I'd love to taste your tongue Skylar and possibly your lips."

"Perhaps, you wouldn't want to with all my red lipstick rubbing on your lips too."

"Who said _those_ were the lips I was referring to?"

Silence shocked waves in the air as Skylar crossed her legs, trickled fingers on her knees while she process what he just said. 

Forward was beyond half the men she'd talk with where as this one in particular was direct. 

"How about you keep dreaming over there Sir. What would I have to do to get your lips down there."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have to do much." Seth said, easing his hand on his lower stomach. "My control can slip easily for you, taking what is delectable between you and taste you before you can catch your next breath."

Legs pressed together, tightly even more now and Skylar just put her sucker in her mouth. She needs this to be a distraction before she gets too beside herself. She sucked and made noises to make her such a menace, her silence was golden with the sound of her sucking something sweet. By this, she could hear his breathing change as she pictured him with his cock in his other free hand. "What would I have to do let myself down on you then?" She said.

He growled a bit. "You'd like me inside that naughty mouth of yours.?"

"How about it? Does the thought of it has your cock hard?" She says, hoping that it does. 

"Very hard. Been that way since I heard your voice." He said and Skylar smirking. What would be the cold truth behind that? He had that hard on since her wicked self waltz in his office. The world may never know.

"Could I flick my tongue on the head of it and have you spinning in reality while it touches the back of my throat?" 

She's trying to let her words hit him, in his entire being perhaps get him to come undone quite early. The cherry sucker, she licked and suckled on started to create fruity saliva in her mouth. As she lick juices trailing on her lips. "I would start at taking long drags with my tongue on the underside of your cock and up the head. Licking you and getting it wet. It's nothing much to it really, then I could flick my tongue on the head of your cock and feeling the foreskin back and forth against my lips."

She then bit her lip hearing a fumble on the other end like he dropped his phone. "Wow, you're killing me here, the thought of that just nearly undid me."

"That's my job here. To make you pleasure and enjoy yourself while doing so." 

"You're seriously gonna make me come if you keep that up, you know that?"

"Well unless you're trying to come somewhere else instead?" She sucked on that sucker again in a low moan.

"Well what if I wanted to come in more than one place on that tight body of yours?" He breathed and she could hear his voice change. "It might just kill me but the thought of your delicious mouth swallowing me down, then getting me hard again so I can slide into your sweet little cunt is too much to pass up." 

Skylar swallowed hard, trying not to choke. _Damn!_ She muttered to herself, very low. "I like the way you think."

"Oh, have I made you nearly come undone yourself?" he teased back. "Tell me, what wicked thing are you doing over there while you tell me all about sucking my cock?" When she hesitated, he pressed on "Go on, you can tell me."

"It's just a cherry sucker, a blow pop actually, tasty and it's how I imagine you'd be." She said and clearly lying. She wouldn't dare to touch or mess with any man she talks to on here. She doesn't have much a sex life as it is with this.

Her words left her tongue and his needy groan was loud, an aching noise, and Skylar had to walk around the room for a minute before laying on her back. She was beside herself and means for these type of discussions. The sound of his breathing knowing his hands are stroking himself and Seth feels how he has committed some type of sin this way.

The sound of his voice was starting to get to her though, and she crossed her legs again, pressing just right as she had to sit back up on the bed. "I can't get that thought out of my head now, seeing your lips wrapped around my cock. And those sinful noises you're making with that sweet candy isn't helping at all. Does it help you any?" 

"It keeps me occupied. Keeps things from overheating on my end." She said. "The power of this, it gets me wet but not enough to do anything about it. Honestly, it's not that extremely fun doing this every night."

Seth understands the condition of doing something over and over and growing old of it.

"Power?" He said, in her silence, that shook her inside from how deep his voice becomes. "Explain, what type of power?"

"The power that I get because you're hard over there because of me."

"I guess you're not so pure, innocent and sweet huh? You like being dirty? Talking dirty?"

"If it means you're gonna come for me, then yes." 

In other words, if it meant he'll get on with this, come and then hang up. Then of course.

How Seth dick twitches with the mere sound of her voice, a simple breath and he should feel this would be illegal in all ways possible. 

"I wish I could remove that candy from your mouth and give you the real thing."

"I doubt it. Your too busy stroking your cock to stop."

The part of him imagines, his employee, to bring her legs open and touch herself. That maybe getting her off would appeal to be something she's missing out on lately. He couldn't be too sure if that's the reason despite her voice turning him on as much as his trying to be in disguise, was turning her on as well.

"You have a point. Since i hadn't stopped myself since I started speaking to you." 

"Your voice, it's definitely a turn on. I'll confess to that."

Seth eyes furrowed hoping she didn't recognize who he was. "My voice?" He said, curiosity in the tone and he tried to keep it heightened even though it's naturally deep. "You like how I sound? Even my moan?"

"Yes. I do. The thought of how deep it can get when my body is on top of you. Could I get you hissing in pleasure?"

"Yes." He said in his dark moan, it's so heavy with pure lust.

"You should relax and let go Sir. It's only wet pussy clenching on your cock now. Battling your wills of coming undone. You want that?"

_Of course he did._

His brain tells him it's crazy and wrong to keep going. What else would be doing at this moment to get his hard cock at ease. 

His body begging and screaming eventually for release.

"You making my cock hard from your wet juice. For fuck sakes, Skylar!"

The dirtier she could get, would it get this man any speechless now.

"You're quite vocal Sir, when I haven't fucked you for too long and it seems I have to turn the volume down on my phone."

She pays close attention to his breath and throaty noises that's coming out of him. He for sure, has been holding back for how the aching moaning that escapes him is sounding right now.

Most definite reasoning, her calm and smooth tone while he's almost in the incoherent area of speech, is about to do him in. She truly does have all the power in which she never feels she has to get off for this to be a successful call.

 _Well fuck._ She thought. He moaned in angst, the sound of his cock sliding in and out of hand was audible that was making Skylar more intrigued by this anonymous caller. 

"Hmm, does someone really need to come? It sounds you really want to right now."

"Yes I do." He went on, talking in her ear, his breathing switching up. "I want to come for you Skylar." 

The only bad thing of this, he has the side of him that wishes she could watch but that would be against everything. 

"No one's stopping you from coming Sir. Is the mental image of me riding you, scratching at your chest as I fuck you makes you want to come badly? She went on and how he groans in agony into the phone was sending him on so much edge now. "Engraved by my body while I push you further inside me, making me practically scream from your thrusts." 

If only she knew how badly Seth was thinking this could actually happen. He shouldn't let her hear him come and he would kick himself forever for this. Mental images have done it's purpose more than enough in one night.

"Grind myself on your lips while you stroke yourself."

"Don't stop."

"Tonguing my sweet cunt, lapping up my juices, I want that. To clench on your tongue and you never stop licking inside of me. Pummel on top of you, writhing until I'm in an orgasmic bliss."

"Fuck. I'm gonna come!" He growled as he came she can tell it was hard. As he was coming his voice sounded ragged and deep. And a bit shaky. He pushes the incoherent words out within his release into a strain and cry. 

How could he deny this? Silence is there while he layed there mindless for a while. A mix of shame that he felt wash over him. It should be this way but he couldn't remove himself from sinful seduction of dirty words and sexual expression.

"How are you feeling?" Skylar then chuckled.

"A bit of everything at the moment. It was great but I could use some sleep."

"Work in the morning?" She asked, and how calm she was again like he didn't just moan a bit too hard in her ear.

"Why yes. Tons of it."

"I understand, me as well. I don't do this for a living and I sure don't plan on doing it any more longer than I have."

"Well Skylar I think you might hear from me again."

"I'll be looking forward to it. Whoever you are." She said smiling and curious for his next call.

"You have a nice a night." He said.

She wished it for him as well.

Only if she knew what was swimming through her boss bloodstream at the moment, weltering of shame and eventual guilt.


	4. Coffee & Coversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth offered a simplicity comfort zone before work and they got some things out of the way.

Another breath. Another moan. Another rolled at the eyes and not even in mere disgust. Beyond used to it and getting untouched. In this form of hesitance that she doesn't even want to be bothered with this job yet the pay is good. Tapping her pen on the table, silently blowing her breath from boredom, Skylar was ready to let her home phone go back to normal and cut this line off. 

_Just like that._

_Deep inside you._

_I want you feel my come drip over your lower belly baby._

She heard on the line. Again and again.

She'd make a cute purr, whisper his name a little bit. And before she knew it, Skylar is two minutes from hanging up. Although, that isn't part of her job. Waiting for this man, by the name of Jeff who's voice was growling from release. How he kept breathing, deeply and had options that if Skylar would like to role play next time he called.

Luckily, he was a regular. Yet, what did he have in mind exactly? 

Something on the line of incest. Pretending she was his sister, and she'd have to be referred as Annabelle. In which was his sister's name, who was about 6 years young than him.

Skylar hanged up the phone.

Done with half of the atrocities and requests she gets as it is but that was enough to make he sprawl her body on the bed. Face deep into her soft white pillow, she just realized she has a ton of papers to sort out. 

Work has been hell. Both early and late night duties. 

The exhaustion had been showing. It's midnight, yet she'd be up for another hour or so running through castings and having to prepare for a big meeting to get productions to pick up Seth's new film. Not to mention, here at 'Sexy Sins' hotline, they're thinking about letting her hours last up until four in the morning. She's at a battle, so it seems lately. 

The bitchy part of this is not letting it become too much for her to bear. Sadly, it has come to that. 

Figured, she'd just not take a break tomorrow and go through papers in that time only. She needed to get herself under the covers and sleep. Deep sleep and not wake up for a few days if it was possible. 

❖

"I just, never thought it would come down to this but it has." Skylar stated. Sitting across from Julie and looking in her pocket mirror applying mascara. She had been going on for the last twenty minutes of how tedious everything had become in her life. 

"Things like what?" Julie said, not like she was paying her too much attention. 

"I don't know if I can do this. I should just quit."

"Quit what?" Julie said, eyes glued to the computer, typing away.

Skylar eyebrows furrowed, trying to view over the desk and see what the hell she was so in-tuned with on the computer, rather than hearing her talk about her life crisis. 

"What are you typing over there? That you can't pay me any attention." Skylar protested as she said loudly.

"Sorry. I really am but Seth needs me to update the current events. You two have a load of shit to get done." Julie said, with her self leaned back in the chair, finally giving Skylar all her attention. "So, about you and Seth, have you been playing nice?"

She said _nice_ , such a word that was nothing compared to her true colors. 

"I've been trying but I guess it's not good to say we're on loose strings with each other. Like, all the time." 

"You make things harder than they should be Skylar. Cut him some slack, because from what I know at the end of the day, he's gonna go with what he wants."

Her friend spoke the truth, she's seen some sides of Seth professionally you didn't wanna see. Not to mention, scrip editing, table reads and meetings. He gets more say than Skylar liked to think. 

"I don't have anything against the man but --"

"But you you are not easy to talk to. You love to be in control too." 

Skylar had to think about that and couldn't find one lie in that remark. 

Endless hours, Skylar and her boss would be head to head over one character and not letting one speak to the audience so bias like. Not letting their ideas a side for the other and everything ends with them never coming to an agreement. How was she going to get anywhere with this job. Anywhere in life perhaps when she's not able to conjure up any structure in it and within herself. 

"Cut him some slack and try to reason before hand trying to ratify your needs first."

"Jesus Christ. You sound just like him when you talk like that."

"We talk about you from time to time. He enjoys your work ethic but if you toned down a bit he might feel comfortable."

Such a statement and Skylar laughs, shaking her head, she cannot be _this_ difficult. 

"Before you go on about me and my shitty attitude I have good reason for it. If you were listening you'd know that this shit is becoming too much."

"Skylar, that's understandable but you knew that when you accepted this job you were under a contract." Julie said, leaning in for her voice to lower." And currently, you're still on another contract at that. I wish I could help you."

She was gonna need a fixer more than just help. Someone to just wipe her away completely and possibly tell her a long time ago to never sign up for hot line operative jobs. The things people do for money.

"I get bitchy from time to time."

_A lot._ Is what she meant to say. 

Final claim, she'd tone it down a bit, for the sake of work. At this point Skylar doesn't have much of a choice. No kids, no husband, just men who need to get off to her voice when she gets home. The thought of it everyday isn't a turn on at all. Checking her phone in and out of conversation but thanking her friend within this workplace for hearing her out. With the thought, in the back of her head of what she had to endure every night. 

"Where is Seth anyway?" Skylar said in middle of Julie saying something about the next week comic con.

Speak of the devil.

"I'm right here actually." Seth said, catching her at the door of Julie's office. Smiling and hinting at what exactly were they discussing.

Julie was never tense, but something about her knowing a bit more than she should, when things are in secret has her feeling so odd around the two of them. Especially in the same room. She went back to acting like she typing up something important. 

"So you two were talking about me huh?" Seth said, placing a hand, that's warm on Skylar shoulder. It had some motion to it, like he wanted to give the girl a message. She could definitely use it, perhaps something more.

"It seems lately, you're always the topic of discussion." Skylar said it with a bit of sighing. The look, like it was a guilty thing rather than a great thing. Playing with the gold buttons on her black cardigan, tapping her heel on the ground and Seth asked her out for some coffee.

The least he could do is get her puckered up. Not even phased about him releasing himself on the phone. Not even phased about knowing it and whatever new spark is in him today because he can't allow the guilt to show. He's not sure if anyone, who knows her, knows what he knows too. This is the mind boggling part of it all. 

A nice walk off the studios, Starbucks is fresh and even the smell of the brewing coffees is waking her up. Perhaps, a smack in the face telling her to just spill the truth would be better. 

He was quiet the whole walk there mostly, his gestures were simple and he honestly barely looked her in the eye. How her eyes, look at him oddly trying to get in his head if she could. They're both on edge as it seems. Taken the fact, she was an hour late today and he didn't get pissed. Glad she didn't get the lecture he gave to Rachel last week for being only twenty minutes late. 

Skylar wishes she'd shred into non existence, a battle of trying to be normal and wanting to burst into different elements possible. 

"Two large coffees please." She heard him say as she was staring off into some daydream. She found them a seat by the window, where the sun couldn't beam on them in the dark corner. 

She tapping her fingers on the table, such a calm manner and that's how she was trying to stay. She had paperwork to get done, she had a meeting to go to and Seth seems beyond fine than usual.

Was that his own cover up. To not let it get the best of him. Did he have a solution? Of any kind? For his own involvement in her private life that he hopes he won't tread with anymore.

Bad enough he's feeling guilty by the minute. A hand full of creams, sugars and stirrers so she could get the cup of Joe to her liking. 

Even though it's scolding, she drinks it half way gone. Might need some espresso, something to give her life because she feels on edge every second. She's only been at this job with this man than a few weeks. 

"Thank you." She explained. "Actually, thank you for everything really."

"Everything?" She could only see his eyes, over his cup as he sipped his strong drink. His eyebrow, protesting in question, what did she mean by _everything._

"Still don't think I ever thanked you properly enough, I guess my intro when facing you wasn't pleasant."

"Pleasant? I'd say it was bit unkind maybe, you're also assertive, but I enjoyed that about you."

She rested her elbow the table, cheek in palm as she groaned. "I was a bitch. Admit it."

His expression rearranging into something that he didn't think that of her at all.

"I was very mean to you and I don't hate you. If you might have that across your mind. I'm dealing with a lot."

"Aren't we all these day?" He says with a glance outside then turning to her. "I did think you hated me a bit though. I'll admit to that."

"Well, I don't. I believe you get enough of ignorant comments towards you as it is." She said. Pending on the notion, he definitely didn't need to get into worse shit with someone he works with. "I still may dislike most of the traits you carry with your shows and work. I happen to dislike it, entirely. Yet, you as a person. I couldn't do that, no way I'd allow myself to hate you based on shit that doesn't even matter."

"So what do you hate then?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I may not know enough about you. So tell me something, one thing maybe, that you most definitely hate." He was trying to be enthusiastic about it. 

That one thing would possibly get her in trouble. That would slip her away into somewhere she'd desperately beg to get out of. 

"If I told you it's not important would you drop the question?"

"Of course, I sure would."

Sadly, he knew the answer to that might have been. Regrets and mistakes one can make to want to discontinue the proper state of mind. Seth knows the feeling, if anything, he knew how life could drain you. 

"Do you ever get tired of it, at all? The hateful remarks people send to you?" She asked much genuinely than just random curiosity.

"We shouldn't talk about me. I'm uninteresting as they come."

He stood and waited for her by the door. Had to get back soon and start their day or perhaps procrastinate over more coffee. The second option didn't seem too bad to him. 

"Why not talk about you. You're actually interesting than you think." She said as he walked ahead of her. Hands in his pockets, humming some tune in his head. 

"Says the woman who doesn't like my work." He laughed, he knew she wasn't as cold hearted she seemed to be.

"I dislike the views implanted there but that doesn't mean I --"

"I know, already. If you ask me," He said standing there waiting to cross the street while he cut her off mid sentence. "I don't care for half my work these days either."

She wanted to disagree, perhaps encourage him to branch out, but he went on before she could open her lips to space words and protest for him. 

"I could agree, that's such a wrong thing to say about myself but I tend to doubt a lot. Sorry if I'm very strong about opinions within the work place." 

"You're the boss, it's your place if anything to want things done your way."

The hunch of his shoulders, not really agreeing or disagreeing with her statement. The casual tone of this made everything seem normal, some type of _new normal_ for the two. 

"I don't want to make your views here insignificant, if I have lately, I apologize. That's unlike me, I too, have been on edge a bit lately. I can only imagine how you feel."

If only he could imagine.

"The feeling for me has been beyond overwhelming."

Their eyes meet, a sorrow look his face, she turns her face to wonder why he looked like something has happened to her. How he'd just continue on, walking, silently, and this was probably more than they ever personally said to one another. Doesn't secrets have their own purpose here. He knows she's almost dead inside, or on the brink of it. Mentally and physically. 

There are questions that is raging, in his entire being, how it may torture her every moment and not knowing how long will she have to sustain this job and one where she's totally out of love with.

Finally making it back, doubts after coffee and a talk of things that are only skeptical of them as people. Seth enjoyed her company, always has lately, maybe things could turn out fine in the end. 

Hope, was all he had.

"Perhaps, we could do this tomorrow. Coffee and conversation?"

He asked, letting her through the door as he held it open.

At the desk, Skylar could see Rachel took in notice, they had a conversation without being at each other throats. For once. She'll ease on herself and everyone if she could. No promises.

As she looked at Seth "Yeah, I'd like that."


	5. Please, Let Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth is noticing Skylar's stress at work and he makes him upon himself to call her anonymously again. Perhaps relieving her from it all while he ends up in shame after and making the ultimate unchangeable decision.

_There's a lot of people in there._

_I might fail._

_I might just get too nauseous and have to cancel._

Skylar was panicking, in her head she was thinking of all possibilities that might make this event go wrong. She was better than this, she was better than she allowed herself to be. 

Since when did Ms. Skylar Matthews let a table of men and women in suit attire, professional level headed people, of some of the top distributors in film, get the best of her. Well, today was that day.

Seth had been leading her up to this day, letting her get a taste of wanting someone to listen to her be assertive and persuasive as she could be. Not that Seth needed this event, or this meeting, but things happen and you might need more help on a project. A project that he hopes SKylar studied enough about their input on this script, why the movie should get picked up and it was in her hands.

Meeting started ten minutes ago, while she stood outside the door, nervous, shaky hands that might crawl inside her and tear her apart. She hadn't said hello, or step one foot in and she's just watching them all talk. For once, the real taste of reality was nothing compare to what she could vision in her mind.

"Having some trouble here Skylar?" Seth said.

Standing behind her, as he gave a half smile, she was choking. She was choking, with the idea she wasn't too ready to get this in her control.

"I'm quite nervous. I don't think I can do this. I'm pretty sure I can't do this Seth."

Seth didn't know exactly what she needed or what would help her in this time. A hug perhaps, so he did just that as she kept on rambling. He just hugged her but to make _light_ of this he couldn't help but laugh. She was quite adorable biting her lip, her breathing was rapid and she was lashing a hand on his arm. Hitting him as hard she could.

"It would be nice if you didn't laugh at me."

"Sorry," he said laughing, still laughing and softly stroking his arm. "I don't remember letting you work here and allowing you to be this nervous."

"I just -" She said and her hand was shaking. Fingers in her head constantly, she's not even sure if she say her full name correctly, upon entering the room soon. "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. Don't say that." 

His voice was something, in that manner awakened something inside her. 

Boldness and deepness of his voice.

"This isn't the Skylar I know. The Skylar I know, wouldn't stand here whining about speaking in front of a crowd."

She was on edge every minute as it was, maybe he should have done it, instead letting the newbie take charge of this.

Maybe she needed some Yoga or something to become useful for her now. Seth insisted she breathe, take a few sips of water. Calm the hell down.

His encouragement, that she could do this, and she would be great. Speak to them, go over a few controversial characters and dialogue. Explain how she needs to have this film bought by a few well known companies. That Seth Macfarlane, wanted to do a film with a huge level of creativity that no one had seen.

Seth could hear her, her speeches, her cracking voice standing stern by now. He sat there, outside listening, with a smile so he could also keep his head high, in high hopes.

It's the decision, made by only a few. Only when the structure of some forces can either say ' _we'll buy_ " or you could just _'go independent'_ but Seth has quite a reliable history in this business.

Nothing seemed to be an problem, the sound of the door opening and Seth could see some people still inside with smiles. There's not an answer, not so quickly but Skylar was all smiles and that's all that mattered.

"It seemed to have went well, I'm surprised you held in there." He casually said, greeting her with happiness. His eyes falling, not knowing what to really say. "I'm glad you pulled through."

It merely the outlook, Skylar was in their reviewing for the past hour about some parts in this film that has her needing answer.

"Seth, when did you redo the script?" 

Not phased, not curious, but just seemed it was needed. Behind his odd look he's have a moment, knowing it's going to maker he think different. 

"I reworked some parts of it few weeks ago." He said like it was nothing and sipping his coffee. "I just wanted to hear you out. I think I did that successfully so don't try to change it."

His eyes are saying exactly that. His eyes are speaking to her, through her, that he should listen to her. Given the grant that she has been trying to focus on what he wanted. With that, it felt best that he could do the same for her. Some warm feeling inside her, some type of room that's left in her soul to be greeted with this kind act. He surely didn't have to do.

Take notice, reviewers in the meeting, asking questions about things she would have only known. The whole time thinking Seth wasn't listening to her, when he indeed was, the entire time over this early course of working together.

"Thank you. I mean that." She held his hand, softly how it felt, his smile was stronger and he hugged her tight. 

"You don't have to thank me. You've got quite the brilliant mind, that lately has brought me out of my shell."

He was taken by wanting to do something, drama like instead of comedy. So these distributors don't think it will _fit_ him for the change. For the new founded input by a new employee, he was able to be brought back to life that sticking to one thing didn't have to be his _everything._

"Well, you weren't hard to get some things out of. Perhaps, just a bit nervous."

"You think so?" 

Skylar stopped herself as they were walking down the hallway. "Are you serious? The first time you showed me this script I can see how doubtful you are but it's okay. It's okay to be doubtful of your work."

"Some may think that's a bad trait to have." 

"Well it isn't. I think you'll go far with this. Big screen or independent." She pushed his shoulder back, gesture that he didn't have to be so uptight about it. She was okay, after he meltdown before realizing she mattered in this job. 

This was far more an attractive part of Skylar, or between the both them that has been for the past few days. More peaceful, less being on edge every minute and that ideas and collaboration isn't that hard. 

Although, the group of people Seth works with now aren't on the board this should have seemed less simple than a million other people. Including a million other ideas.

"So are you busy tonight?" He asked.

 _Why did he ask such a stupid question._ So he thought. 

Knowing things, about her and asking her this , is for to only get turned down. She was stood up from bending down under the desk for papers. Grabbing her gold jacket on the chair. 

"Sorry, but I am busy tonight." 

She said not too interested to whatever it was she was going to be doing. Although, Seth knew the answer to that.

"Oh no, it's fine. You don't seem too happy about what you're doing later." He needed to shut up before he said too much.

"I'll be okay. Trust me. I've been doing this --" Skylar said, having to stopped herself as she walked passed him, in the doorway. Meeting his intriguing look but she was crestfallen by the idea that she almost slipped up.

"Are you okay?" He asked searching for her in her scared look.

"I'm fine. It's fine. I'm totally fine." She smiled, awkward view now and she could only just quickly walk away.

"Have a nice night." Seth said as she walked down the hallway with an almost displeased smile on her face.

_Shit._

He never intended for any of this. He's positively sure she didn't either.

Although, he thought of something that may make her day slightly better.

❖

Skylar's bags tossed on the side of her bed. Her home phone is up and ready with the reminder what she's about to be doing tonight.

Useless Talk.

Tasteless Men.

Just everything that is probably wrong with discussing about fucking someone they don't even know or haven't seen.

She blows her breath, over and over and wish to sink into the mattress and never wake back up again.

_Get yourself together._

_It will be over soon._

After a shower and tossing on her robe. That headset is ready to be put in use and she's scared for how tired she is, she might just fall asleep during a session. 

She needed a distraction. A better distraction or something new to spend her time.

While after Stacie was calling her, about someone she's spoken to before.

"Good evening Stacie." Skylar was all smiles.

"Honey, how has your day been?"

Skylar had to think about it, she couldn't say anything in a sense of slash, towards her boss, not this time. 

"Today was actually a good day."

As she thought about nice things, leaving in her in a daze for a moment but she wasn't paying to whatever operator Stacie had to say.

"You may or may not know, but he claims to have spoken to you a few weeks ago. He's even willing to pay off your night."

"Pay off my night?" Skylar said, trying to go back in time real quick. "Wait, can you repeat that, who are we talking about?"

"A guy who claims he's spoken to you few weeks ago, who actually paid to talk to you for a hour he said. Well, tonight he wanted you to discuss some things with him, and you can be off early. Do you happen to know this guy?"

"Wait, no I don't know who he is, and what do you mean get off early?"

"He's says to pay for the rest of the night. Even if you speak to him for five minutes. He's got such a dreamy voice too girl." Stacie said, such enthusiasm. Partially jealous that she wishes someone would call her and to pay off her shift and talk about anything. Sexual or not.

The click of the phone, and Skylar couldn't deny. She was bringing in the company major cash. 

It was something about waiting, trying to remember. A soft, and yes, dreamy voice that greets her ears. It wasn't too hard too remember but Skylar takes these things as something not to contain in her head very long. 

This one, this was a sound of a man who wasn't trying, or didn't purposely sound desperate. Attractive, deep and of course he didn't have a name. 

Well, at-least to Skylar, he was simply just _Sir_.

"Good evening. I'm thinking what could I assist you with tonight."

Skylar tried not to laugh so hard. She did remember being curious, if this non typical caller was ever going to grace her ears again. 

"I think I'm suppose to be asking questions like that." She said, biting her pen, seductive tone in her voice. 

If only she knew Seth would be the one listening to her do a million and one things tonight. If only someone warned her ahead of time. Sparking her intentions of something beyond her and him.

"Do you happen to even remember me?"

"I do, I had to think about it for a minute but I do. Your voice, it's quite the distinctive tone actually." Skylar sounded like as if she could take a wild hint if she could but she shrugs it off. Pays it no mind.

Seth needed to disguise this, how could he, perhaps, heightened his voice a bit. Perhaps, Skylar wouldn't notice and to be honest she didn't. 

"I thought about you when I got off work today. So I've decided, wanting actually, to just call you."

"And pay off the rest of my night. So I've heard, what do you actually do?"

Seth's eyes are wandering around, as he sat back in the car seat. He hasn't made his way in the house and doesn't plan on it. 

"I don't think you wanna know what I do. It's not interesting."

"It has got to be interesting than being a sex line operator, like me."

"So, you don't like what you do?" He asked.

"It's not fun nor exciting for the most part." 

The constant cries and scenarios she has to portray and faking her needs when in reality she won't dare to achieve them for her own personal pleasure. 

"Besides, my day job has gotten to be interesting. Yet, it's still overwhelming."

Seth understood, what she went through today, what has made a soft appearance in her voice. 

"Perhaps, I could make your night not so overwhelming."

She definitely doesn't know what's expected after this phone call either then.

"Not so overwhelming?" She asked. "Like how exactly?"

"You get comfortable, in a chair, on the bed, on the steps even. I'd like to speak to you and take away that tension. That's all I want tonight."

Her eyes, widen, to such of something that sounds more like a command. 

"How could you take care of me? Seems you'd need to be here for that." She teased.

"Well, tonight, it's best you take care of yourself. Something resonates in your voice you haven't done that in forever." 

She's only anything but vulnerable, and perhaps not to herself. This voice, that's deep, that's wild in this night for only her to touch herself. Will make her more known of who she is if anything. One night, was all he asked.

No make up, no need to get dressed, because she's naked underneath the robe anyways. Tempting, to his voice, the unknown, how her fingers trickle the bow of her robe, letting it loose as she sat on the edge of her bed. 

"I'm on the bed, and I happen to not do things slowly. Could you handle that?" 

She was the professional in this, willing to push him off the straight line, push him off the boundaries. What would this guy actually say? How far was he willing to go?

"I'd be walking in the home, that is yours, shoes kicking off my feet, keys and jacket hitting the floor. Eyes only focused on you and how wet I can make you right now. By my presence alone."

Skylar has been desensitized to this entire job but this man was sending her into a place she hasn't been to in a long time.

"When was the last time you've touched yourself? Your silence tells me it's been a while."

He was making this woman wanting to participate. She remember when this wasn't allowed, when things got hot with some callers, way back when, she use to not be allowed to touch herself or get involved. When the tables turned, new contracts come into play with her signature, it's not even a turn on to do now. Even though now, she's allowed to. 

"Has it been that long? Would you mind if I were to touch you in that special spot? Rub your clit perhaps and pinch your nipples while I'm at it?"

Her fingers, soft strokes appeared, _down there_ and she could only imagine that the idea of wanting some stranger to touch her, possibly fuck her. 

All she had to do was sit or lie down, welcome an orgasmic bliss and have him do all the talking. It seemed that what it has come down to.

Curiosity has piqued into her light moan was evident in his ear. 

Usually Seth could say he's had personal pleasure, but mostly he has no problems with having women to fuck. Or paying them to please him but with this, a situation of such, he felt he could do Skylar a bigger favor than anything. Let her release, let her get some relief for at least one day. 

There wasn't any harm in this. 

"Would you tell me, tell me what else you'd do next?" She asked. She was treading on, the feeling of something hot and sore.

"What I'd like to do next? Make my ears the home of your dirty noises." He said. 

_Fuck._

He asking and basically telling her, it's okay to let go. 

Her nipples erect, her pink lipstick lips biting through teeth. Her eyes dilated, ready and she's so open. She would let her mind drift, work her clit again, and again, and again, and again. Until she is just a wreck of moaning beauty. 

Seth wonders what could she be thinking about, who she could be thinking about, that she sounds so needy. Yet, this seems so wrong. 

Sitting in his car, the late night sky is present and L.A. weather was always nice. His cock was hardening from the sound but his promise was to ignore it. 

"I could imagine, your beauty in front of me Skylar. Pushing your buttons until you're begging me to not stop."

"I like the sound of that." She touched herself more, in agony, her juices flowing and her fingers getting sticky.

"I imagine, me being there, I could do things with my hands. Besides pinch, or grip, or choke I might need some warm flesh to tug on them. Just for a while."

"Like what my fingers are doing now?" She cried out. 

Does she know this man could have plans to do more than just use his hands.

"I could use my tongue, would you like that?"

Over work her like an overused toy. Toys with no purpose as well as a human could have on her. Make her hot and heavy by just his voice, that speaks for itself.

"I think of my mouth kissing your lips, feel my fingers teasing as they pucker against your tight hole too." He said and leaves her imagination running wild. "Running my fingers over your precious slit and having my cock tear you open. Would you like my cock hitting your sweet spot? Making you gush?"

She could imagine, strong hands on her, while the wetness between her thighs explains it's own story how turned on she'd be all of this. How she needed to get off, how she hasn't had this in forever and why this brooding rough voice of some unknown man was getting her words to sound incoherent. 

Seth could easily pull his cell away from his ear, for one moment, cursing himself, the sound of her moaning, the reason he wants to grab his cock out. Palming his steel like cock through his pants and he has never been this fucking hard before.

"I want to bury myself in you. Biting your lip, wanting and feeling your wetness clamp on my cock."

"Yes. Fuck me!" Skylar begged, voice has increased in such a high pitched tone.

Could he try to vividly picture her naked body on the bed, hips in the air, fingers teasing inside of her while she fill herself up of such passion. How she grunted, the want and need that pierces from her voice alone. 

"Perhaps, my tongue will taste you. Trace the lips that touch my lips and leaves my face a mess. I want that." He whispered. "So fucking badly I want that. Don't you wanna come on my tongue?"

"Yes."

"Do you? What's stopping you?"

He sounds hot. Forceful and she needs that in her life. 

"Fuck!" She cried out.

Punctuating words, from both parties, ragged breaths and only one was putting in the most work.

He had to bite his lip from wanting to moan with her. She was quite explosive. How she said _she can't hold back any longer_ and if she needed more tonight Seth would be happy to assist her. 

He's welcome with skepticism by day and such more denial by the time he's home. By the time he sits there listening to her scream out an orgasm that has been at the pit of her stomach. Imagining how such a wet pussy could get louder through the phone and he wished it was sitting on cock.

How her body arched on the mattress, legs shaking like she just ran some sprints more than she should have, how her hair was sweaty and beads of it on her forehead. Like she was probably fucking someone making her extremely hot and chest heaven but it wasn't the case.

A voice, low, tight, desperate and heightened spoke to her and release it's own madness tonight. 

She could use about six more of these if she had the stamina. 

Her movement were slow, trying to sit up, her voice sounding strained. Coming down. Shaking. Aftermath of a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time, quite euphoric. 

"Are you alright, love?"

"I must say, some guys are a bit beyond nice to me today. Including you, Sir."

"I guess I called at the right time on the right day."

He could here her stretching, her slight moan when she does it, that's driving him insane. 

"I had a good guess you could have needed that and I wanted to help."

"Like, as if you could read my mind. Do you have anything else planned for me?" She asked. 

The nice refreshing feeling after letting yourself go.

"I don't actually. I think what I've done is enough. I'd want you to get some rest. Could you do that Skylar?" 

"Yes. Of course I can." 

Maybe a few more rounds before she sinks into a deep sleep. 

Goodnight is said, it's done, and Seth sits in his car trying to get his heart beating as the right pace. 

_This did not just happen._

_Again._

For him to do this and keep on pretending. Twice was enough, a third time would be pushing it. 

He thinks it's what he feels afterwards. Utterly confused, horny and wanting to bury his face in the steering wheel and roll off in the ocean maybe. 

He feels his cock, and knows his tip has oozed pre-cum and he held himself in his hands hard. 

He needed to take his ass in the house. _Now._

A scenario rolls in his head, he could have her on top of him or bent over would be perfect. Not to think straight and not to even think sane. 

There's such a deep guttural moan coming from his throat, he steps inside immediately, when his cock is screaming for attention. Stepped inside, threw his keys wherever they could fall and cock exposed as he stood behind the back door when he closed it. He couldn't wait, not even if he tried.

His hand covering himself, while the other is pressed against the door holding him up. Glistening his cock and stroking hard from base to tip. Imagining him doing this with her dripping wet lips right on his tongue. The way he cried out shamelessly as he the orgasm was about to rip through him. The build up leaving him anxious, frantic and ready to feel release.

He was not shrouded with sweat, biting lips and legs that were feeling like Jello.

How his semen squirted on the door in front of him. A wipe down with a paper towel and warm water then he slid down the back of the door before he decided to flop into his living room. Catch a breath and gets washed away from the shame he felt as he sat on the couch.

To get off this quick, to wank and feel like some perv of some kind at the same time. 

This was an employee, a contract breach and everything else that was probably wrong to get off from her as well. The creepiness he felt that crystallizes some wrong doing. Pleasuring yourself wouldn't be on of those things but how could he not feel disgusted by the idea he might get hated if and when he gets caught. If he was just rather open about it than keeping it secret. Skylar wasn't super fond of him and damn sure wasn't going to be by the time this would come to surface.

Skylar had reasons for still having the hotline job and Seth was just a boss who might have to keep pretending he didn't know. Clarity will have to hit him in every corner when he stares at his home phone in hand and her number is open on his cell.


	6. Uncover Uncover Uncover: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skylar is determine to know who the anonymous caller is after a shocking discovery meanwhile going beyond the normal limits.

Almost seven in the morning. 

Skylar rolled onto her stomach, breathing heavily into her pillow. Curls flow and what she remember is hands shaking and blood pounding in her ears.

Confused, still horny, rolling onto her back.

The morning was creeping in, the sun was already up as she felt it was too early for all of this. Her cell has been ringing, this is about the twentieth call so far before she could even open her eyes.

_Who the fuck could it be this early?_

The only excitement she'd get from a early phone call, was only if it was from Seth, telling her she didn't have to come in to work. She did enough personal work of her own last night.

Besides already starting her day agitated as hell, wishing to drift back into her soft pillows, Skylar lazily looked into cell phone. She was about correct, twenty one missed calls to be exact. 

_Well shit, did someone die? Damn!_

Skylar was thinking why was Stacie, calling her personal cell number. Although, this must be serious business for a call of such. She stares at the ceiling, when she answers the ringing cell this time and everything seems to go blank.

It's an instant of word from word, and Stacie telling her that Skylar has a problem. Guessing, it becomes natural to do what she does and not so much when Stacie is telling her something that has her risen up out of the bed. 

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sure whoever this person is. Doesn't know me."

"The guy, claims he paid for your calls last night." Stacie said, in determination Skylar better wake the fuck up.

Realize, she couldn't put anything together with a blissful head still high on her own body. Thinking, there's no way she knows this guy. 

"I guess he has a nice voice, he's quote charming to say the least. I don't know the guy, I wouldn't know who he is. Maybe he's just playing games Stacie."

It wasn't so easy for anyone to play a game such as this. Skylar should know better. Skylar couldn't think of anyone to know her, especially a man, who would know her personally and know her night life. 

It isn't possible. She thought at one point.

"He called from a blocked number." Stacie digressed. "I told him within protocol I couldn't acknowledge his claims but he seemed rather concerned than someone who wanted to be a creep. If you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean." Skylar said.

"The man explained that he knew you, he said he knew you well enough that he cited your cell phone number to me. We're going to have to--"

"No way Stacie! We can't tell our boss about this. I need this money even if I do hate this tired ass job!" Skylar felt panic rise through her entire being. A part scared and a part concerned. "This asshole is probably just fucking with us, right?" Skylar said it like she wasn't phased at all. A theory in her brain that this was just some weird trick. She had to believe it if anything else.

"Well, whatever you want to do I'm fine with it. Just, be careful. Promise me that."

"Oh, I will. I'll handle it. Know this, I can't take any calls tonight. None!" Skylar said pacing back and forth. "Wait a minute, I could get the phone providers to check the number that called my home phone from last night. Since he was the last person I spoke to here on the VOIP line." 

"That's stretching it, it could take days and quite expensive."

"Not when you have the right paperwork already handy." Skylar said.

Making her way to the chest of important papers under her bed. She's gonna get to the bottom of this. Telling Stacie, it was no reason to worry.

❖

No need to worry right? As soon as the time became clear enough that work was going to have to wait. The desk was clear, for now, and Skylar hands searched enough through some papers to get a number she needed. The phone company for her home phone, as well as giving her connection for these calls should be enough to get something done. 

The number is dialed in her cell and the time is just taking forever. One operator, after another, all computer animated and waiting to speak to a real person. Looking at her watch, and at the door of her small office. Checking to see if anyone was in the hallway from her distance.

_Please hold, someone will assist you soon._

For all things that are holy, for all things that are remotely good, Skylar might stab herself in the eye if she has to keep hearing this over animated beeping in her ear. 

One tap, another tap, and then another on the notepad and she sat back in her chair. Only until a daydream within three minutes she'd be focused on a voice finally grabbing her attention.

"Hello? Hello is anyone on the line?"

"Yes, yes I'm here." Skylar looking around, frantically the woman on the other end got her attention unexpectedly. "Hi, my name is Skylar Matthews and I need to discuss to someone about my home phone records."

She needed to wait a few minutes for cooperation. To give out her home phone number and operator number. As well as personal verification and social security. 

"Okay, Miss Matthews, my name is Farrah and I will be assisting you today. What exactly about the phone records will you need?"

"For the operator line, it's for my home job. I'm going to need to be faxed people who have called in. Specifically from the previous night if possible."

Silence met her ears and she gets it with things she doesn't want to hear.

"Well, since you aren't signed up for automatic call history to your account. This is going to take about three to five business days upon request."

Three to five? Business days, as what she said. That wouldn't be enough time to haul down the jackass who might be jeopardizing her work. As well as she has only been doing that to herself. 

Skylar needed to breathe, try not to let this turn into a scowl over the phone, keep it professional but stress to this woman she cannot wait three to five fucking days.

"That's impossible. I really need this call log, it's urgent."

"I understand. I can put the request in but that's all I can do for you."

"Listen, Farrah, I know you mean well and you're just doing your job but I seriously need these records. My job is private and I need the number that belongs to the last person who called my home last night."

All she could do is ask, and put a _please_ at the end of it. She needed it.

"You just need the records of last night? Just one phone call?"

"Yes. That's all I need, it's extremely important." She asked. The feeling that the process of this was taking longer than she had planned is sending a ton of frustration. 

"Which located of our service providers are you close by. My records show you're near Wilshire Boulevard ?" 

"Correct. My home isn't too far and neither is my office."

"Okay, Ms. Matthews. The most I can do for you is get a request for your records to stay confidential but at that office only."

"Thank you. I greatly appreciated it." She said with some sigh of relief.

"Well, Ms. Matthews there's no guarantee they will get it done today. Call history take up a lot of time and data. I'll see to it they get started right away fro you."

The other part of Skylar is drawn into some sense of impending doom because she needs this number badly. She has to wait until near closing time to negotiate most likely. Transfer some money into her pocket during lunch break because she already knows what may lies a head. Then hope to some higher power that they don't give her no hassle at the provider's office.

_I'm so fucked. I'm so fucked. I'm so fucked._

The room was bright from the sun, the hue of grey and blue in her office, bouncing off the walls and she just sits in silence and quiet for the most part of her day. Realizing she had been waiting on Seth for the past three hours but she has been waltzing around and going over two scripts alone it never dawned on her until now. 

A walk around the hall down the main lobby and she sees Julie talking to Rachael who happened to be leaving.

"Leaving soon Rachael? May I ask where is your brother today?"

"Oh he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Skylar said, not that she knew anything, not like Seth tells her anything either. While she pauses and Julie went to walk into her office. 

"I'm headed to his house now. We all seem to have the day off, you should go home as well." Rachael said, smiling, occupied by the set up on the desk and grabbing her jacket. 

"I tend to never know these things until last minute it seems."

"I promise Seth doesn't do this on purpose, although he rarely gets days off but today he claimed it was kind of urgent." Rachel went on and progressed the reasoning. While she was about to pick up her daughter, and figured they'd both go to Seth house for the rest of the day and evening. 

Despite a day off, Skylar didn't have a second job to go to. She didn't have much to go to if whoever behind the mysterious side of her boss.

Needed the day off? No announcement and no message for her to know ahead of time so she wouldn't have to creep out of bed and on a useless brink of losing herself. 

The Verizon office will be closing in about two hours, after stalling herself in the office and ignoring her boss calls to why she's not going to be on call tonight. She has no excuses, not even a good one.

"Hey, I'll be leaving soon. Wanna go out for dinner later?" Julie asked with a tiny knock on the door.

Seeing her focused, dazed a bit, to the wall at her right, leaning back in the leather chair, Skylar would have to re-think and trace whatever information this anonymous person may have on her. 

"Hey, earth to Skylar? Are you okay honey?" The wave of her hand at the side of her friend's face to grab attention.

Alerted and noticed Skylar smiled, shook her head _yes_ in a over working way and not paying attention to a word she said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, sorry if I seem on edge. It's that damn late night job of mine."

"It's getting that bad?"

"Maybe, but nothing I can't handle." Skylar stated. Grabbing her bags, frantically, shoving papers in their folder and not a care if the labels are in random junk.

A look that's lost, emotion can't even be seen and when was the last time Julie saw that look before.

Silence, it has all forms to hold true meaning. Skylar knew if anything Julie would never tell, no matter what would happen and she continue to walk down the long bright lit hallway to the front lobby.

Silence, holds a barrier of thought that no one can reach. The actions in silence speak louder than words piercing through lips. Skylar never looked back, she wasn't going to break down about some joke. She felt Julie didn't need to hear her stress.

❖

By all means, Skylar felt this was all a joke.

When the car starts and she take a deep breath does memory not have it's purpose. Taking money from the glove compartment, pushing it into a long yellow envelope as she has some things written on a piece of paper. If she needed numbers and other information she was going to be prepared for further actions. 

So, someone claims to know her. Claims it's a specific reason to know who he is. When she could tell her boss about this jam and it settled even though this is taking a risk.

Go back into 2010, it's summer of July and Skylar wasn't a newbie to the lifestyle but knowing a girl who worked for the same hotline met with someone who called her on a regular. When the night came about, that girl, named Lola almost died. THe man she hooked up with, assaulted her, sexually and physically. 

With a huge reason why Skylar needs to keep herself safe. Her life, home and identity. 

Past the dreadful traffic, and waiting in a line while she's behind five people waiting for customs, she comes with even further paperwork and reasoning to her phone call earlier.

A private cubicle awaits her now, to a man named Jeff, his nerdy glasses and cheap tie on his blue collar shirt. He seeks into Ms. Matthews records but unfortunately he can't get every number.

"We got the request, and I've been working on it personally all morning for you Ms. Matthews."

"Well, what' the issue?"

"The number that was called your private line comes from a private area here in L.A. and I'm not sure how they even manage to get service. Quite odd."

Skylar wasn't up to listen to someone's probability if they could get the information or if they could. She needed assurance that it _will_ get taken of. 

"You must know I really need this person's info, the number and also the address if it's reachable."

"Well, it's a private network and I'm sorry." The man indeed did take some sympathy to her look of concern. "I'm just not willing to encrypt this information unless you have higher permission and in regards to this privacy it will take more than a week. Not just three to five days."

Skylar eyes fall, disappointment and it's not like she gives a shit about her late night job anymore but she's more than eager to get more out of this than the typical run around.

"Jeff, you seem like a smart man. One with many capabilities." She stated, the yellow envelope, displayed to him, and was already made for whoever was gonna be in this situation. Prepared for the inevitable, that was Skylar. "A name, an address, a telephone number would do. I don't work for the government or anything but I have to take measures for someone who might know who I am. In a job, that is quite private."

One that made her dwell on another girl's decision every time she felt someone personal could know this was job done in secret. While the man, capable of many things, in some way could help Skylar, his own remark was that he would have to deny under certain circumstances.

"I could lose my job, despite what you want to pay, we could both go in for questioning including this anonymous person you need me to reach."

"Do you know what I do for living? Why I need you to do this?" Skylar said trying to keep her composure as positive as possible. 

The look from the operator, the man with all possible decisions, he never spoke a word when he stared at her in silence. A look, of understanding, a flash drive from his back pack and into a slot input on the computer. He typed and typed away when multiple screens come up and he writes some codes down. With more advising, he took more than three minutes to get the anonymous information. 

A few beeps from the printer and he's still limited on what he could get.

"Well, Ms. Matthews, I'm still not allowed to disclose the name of the owner but I can grant you with the home number and the address."

Since private networks, the name cannot be clear for her disposal even it's a well known name. The papers folded, slid to her fingertips on the table while he stared into the yellow envelope he was given. Shaking his head, this could all not be possible, a hesitant laugh even when Skylar is holding his hand now thanking him.

"I need this, so I can tell whoever this asshole is not to fuck with me." 

She smiled it off, pulling the chair up to his desk and hopefully none of this will come back to haunt them both. The risk of one would do for her, which is why he's gonna need that money in the end. Skylar knew protocol as much as anyone else.

"How much money? " Jeff wanted to asked, basically in need to know, pausing Skylar's dismissal. 

"It's enough to keep you alive together if this boils over but that money was for anyone who was going to help me today. Regardless of the outcome." She replied, turning to him and didn't expect a _thank you._ The initiative isn't just for his way of living but as a thank you only in cash.

"You should be careful. Working for a job such as yours and having to deal with confronting a caller." He says, pausing Skylar to swallow and nod to his words. 

She said _Thank you again._ and went on her way.

❖

"What the fuck am I doing?" Skylar shouted, not like anyone was in the car with her.

The moment after she put the address in her GPS, guarding to her a specific location, and indeed she could see it was private. Those parts of L.A. that are so secluded and only for the certain areas where people can live. A feeling, lost, and misguided in some way. By her heart tells her she should let this go.

_It's just a joke._

She could let it ponder her brain more and subside the feeling of angst at the end of the day. 

The paper, partially crumbled and tossed on the passenger seat. How was she going to face a random person, another being in the sake of her job. She had to text Stacie, tell her the deal and if she needed help she would know what to do. It's a risk, a crystal clear one in the making, yet how would she even ride on the idea. 

By some luck, she got the longest yet quickest route. Deep in the hills and quiet, most dark part of town. Even if these parts she considered the overrated reservoir of lives and housing. 

"So this asshole must be rich. I'll give him that." She says cruising through the area.

The breath of doubt, the breath of decision she notices when the GPS tells her to make a right down the road and she'll reach her destination. It's getting late now, street lights glare and the moon couldn't hold her back any longer. 

_No turning back now._

The cut off from her car, she parked on the street. Sitting, staring at the papers. She was at the right address, and the same house in the photo. Amazed what a bit of encryption could do but not a name. The thought if this was a person she happened to know it would change what she might end up doing?

While she would think as she glared to the house across from her did she not see anything obvious to the eye. Like, Rachael's car for example in the driveway behind the gate. Indeed she was right when her eyes squinted and she shook her head in some strange realization. Like all sense of anger turned into deep fear and it has her in a nervous laughter.

Her speculation was correct, Rachael in the home, Seth Macfarlane's home and they were gathered up on the couch. His niece Bella, red lips from strawberries and they were just relaxing watching some cartoons that they have sat through a million times today. 

They were eating pizza, quiet night and randomly talking through her cartoons, laughing and then Seth was running around chasing Bella in the family room. Was the unexpected to not go into detail to have this day off. The necessity of it all for this family time and smiles. Fifteen minutes until the next hour, the clock will hit eleven o'clock and it's late for a kid to be up. It's Friday, who would care? Perhaps, his schedule was for scary bed time stories and then he could possibly tell Rachel what was on his brain.

Unfortunately, mid way crawling on the floor, acting like a crazy person Rachael claimed to see a shadow. On the porch she saw the shadow but wasn't sure. 

"Do you have a bat?" She said softly to Seth.

"No I don't, it's not like I play any sports. What the fuck, I don't need a bat."

Seth suspected she was seeing shit. 

While the look isn't clear, Skylar was on his porch step. She was surfing through the mail box but can't find any mail. Not anything with a possible name. Even if this seems too clear for her she's hoping if she had to go back to her home phone provider, there might've been a typo situation. She was praying, hopefully this wasn't what she thought.

Rachael leaned over the couch, she could see someone but not exactly the making of Skylar. 

"I'm telling you someone's out at your doorstep. I mean, even look at the car parked across the street now."

_Go out there._

She was demanding her brother to see who the hell it was, making Bella go upstairs so she could give her a quick bath and off to bed. Rachael was going to let Seth handle it, most likely someone he knows and Rachael won't get into it.

Papers in her hand are rattling, shaking, tempting and deciding. Skylar was thinking it's quite clear if she had added this together but it's soon to face her. 

Seth unlocking the doors, his lights on the porch are on and his eyes met with another set that seem familiar. With no hesitation he stands in the doorway now, walking onto the porch of his home and the body he faces has it's back towards him.

"Miss, could I ask who you are? Happen to be lost or something?"

Unfortunately, his stomach drops to his feet when Skylar turns around. He was unable to read the back of her head, even with distinctive hair she has in this dark night. He noticed, brows furrowed and a look that seems as if he seen the worst. 

A harsh, full force slap to the right side of his face and Skylar watches Seth turn red.

"Motherfucker!" 


	7. Uncover Uncover Uncover: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the knowing Seth is the mysterious caller, the entire time, how will things go from here?

That did _not_ just happen.

Hands shaking, pounding in his ears Seth couldn't do anything but stutter his way backing up into his home. He stared at Rachel who was coming down to check on him.

Silence. 

Lost in what he did, which is all the possibilities why Skylar is at his home, he has forgotten name. Like a blur, listening to Rachel call his name waving her hand in his face.

She's utterly confused and why was her brother sweating like no tomorrow. His mistakes, faulting at the door step and knocking . 

"You're going to have to take Bella home and I'll see you tomorrow." He said, quickly, nervously.

"Like hell I am. Who's at the door?"

He stared at her, halting his confrontation and trying to move this quickly as possible before something else escalates into something more. 

"Rachael, I'm going to ask you again. Get Bella, and take her home."

He made his sister nothing but furious, midway done with her bath, a rush of changing clothes, and having to hear his niece cry was the most upsetting part of this entire day. More than enough with a contract breach at his doorstep. The option to just go to the car and just think it wasn't who she thought it was in front of his house. 

"Skylar? You're the reason I'm being sent home huh?" While she spoke and Skylar barely let down her window down. So the probability if she just went and sat in the car Rachael wouldn't bother to come to her. She thought wrong.

"It's just script business. There shouldn't be any reason you have to go home." She replied, lying.

"I see." Rachael didn't see much with low observational skills. With her fake smiling and seeing Skylar get out of her car. If she had any observational skills at all, she'd noticed the hesitant look in Skylars face, how her hand twitches and her devious look. 

On her way down the road Rachael should knows better but she hopes her assumptions aren't what they seem to be. 

Seth, he didn't have to speak, the tension was there. The unknowing of what she feels and what she's going to say is about to crumble him on sight. Skylar didn't ask, she made her way in his home. When the chunk of the door closed, he locks it and she didn't hesitate to turn around rushing to punch him in the face.

"You asshole!" She screamed, hitting and batting at his face then his chest. 

"Stop! Stop!" He said grabbing her wrist and forcing her away in a push. "You got my fucking address? How?"

"There's a lot of power in place when you have money."

They paced around each other, in circles, breathing heavy.

"Please tell me all of this was a fucking joke. So I don't have to possibly quit my job."

"You don't even like it."

"That's not the point! Just like the job I have with you, I'm in a contract."

She doesn't know what to think at the moment, why and how is this possible. 

"For how long?"

"For another four months in which could've sailed by easily without you fucking everything up. I shouldn't be here, it's wrong to visit clients, and even more fucked up when that client happens to be my fucking boss."

Her eyes are red, stagnant air is killing them both so peacefully and her hands never stopped shaking. Furious, past the tense of idealization with his face and his voice. 

"Fuck I'm so stupid." She hunch over, taking in deep breaths and she tells Seth not to even touch her. "So I'm wondering, did you enjoy yourself?" She said sarcastically as hell. "Enjoy knowing this would be my eventual downfall."

"It doesn't have to be and by all means I was quite aware of your secret before I ever called you."

She stood up straight, listening to him and eyes piercing hard as ever. "What?" 

More than frustrated, Seth sat himself on the couch trying to collect himself. "I was aware of some sex line operator cards on your desk. Your first day actually and I didn't mean to get myself caught up in your life after work."

"But you did and now it has led to this. For fuck's sake, I have a phone care care provider who might lose his fucking job just so I could find the anonymous asshole. Never dawned on me the anonymous asshole would be you."

It just pains her that the anonymous asshole is Seth. In the light, in the flesh, in her every fucking corner and existence lately.

"Explain to me how did you think you wouldn't get caught. Not to mention you calling my job stating you knew me. You wanted to get caught?"

"I wanted to eventually tell you."

His eyes fall and why does he have to act _sorry_ about it.

"I only called for curiosity, to see if that I wasn't crazy or maybe the cards were old. Then it's the part of you I didn't think was actually real."

"That a woman can actually do something sexually and not let it phase her?"

"That's not what I meant." He said looking up at her. He's already fucked up enough and his words might jumble out too many wrongful things. "I just remember the first day of how much hatred you showed me and I thought I was going to play a joke on you. Once I knew I couldn't walk away from so I decided not to."

"I take it your plan was to fuck with me? When you've already done that. For fuck's sake you've done enough." She tossed her papers on the couch, stiffened sitting next to him and why did she ever bother. 

"I know that but why did you think you could work two jobs and we would have never known? Because Julie is your best friend? Like she can get you out of anything!"

If only she had put two and two together the first time around. When it happens to be too late.

"So did you find everything satisfying? Thinking you'd have something so huge to live with when I'm the victim."

"I'm your boss, I knew about it and didn't come correct the first time. If anything I'd go down for you."

She scoffed. "Right, because at the end of the day it's all on you?" Her sarcasm was alive and ready tonight. 

She ripped up the papers, she wouldn't have any use for it she got what she came for and have to deal with the after math. While she just kept saying _fuck_ over and over with her face buried in her hands 

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact you've heard me say things, do things and I can't deal with any of this right now." 

Seth may think it's best not to discuss the things he did after their conversation. Some things, should never be said in the first place. 

"Just tell me, you called once but why do it again? And again?

"The obvious is clear and I listen to a woman who has a seductive job not only speak about sex but dislikes it. You clearly dislike me as well so I've done nothing but try to understand why in the hell do things you do and you dislike it all?"

"Some things, along the line, there aren't any answers. We just do things just because. We does things because we're just good at it. Just to get by in life."

"Or maybe some things you simply cannot get out of."

"I can get out. I just chose not to when I had the chance. I manage and before you want to give me the whole speech that I'm _'better'_ than that, by all means save it."

Skylar knew she was better than average. She was applying herself no matter what profession, alone and out here. With these possibilities of actions she thinks she might just have to make at the end of the day. Skylar is rippling from anger and not too sure if she just kill the man. Won't answer anything but maybe make her feel better. She could look at it one side, not too much could happen to them or her alone. It's the idea, Seth, calling her, intimiate sexual conversation and one that she was quite fond of. 

Shaking her head laughing. No way she actually liked this guy or if that was remotely possible. 

_Cherry sucker._

_Mixed with his voice._

_Lost herself in self pleasure._

She remembers and cannot fathom to why in the hell this is still a vivid painting her head. 

At least in the right time frame Stacie was ringing her cell. "It's all okay. I'm okay, we'll discuss about it tomorrow." She said, all she could say and hanging up her phone trying to reassure herself everything was simply okay.

"I'm sorry and this wouldn't make it may better but your approach, your attitude, I was attracted by it the minute you walked in my office."

"Does it still classify you calling me? Saying all the things we said --"

"I know." He interrupted her speech and possibly her mind. "I still had no right and I didn't have any way out or any way of thinking I couldn't get caught."

"So this is all unexpected?" 

Her shook his head yes, heading to the kitchen to get her a water and him something stronger. 

"Could I ask you a question Seth?" She said, hair behind her ears and crossing her arms. "Was I right about you?" She paused, "When I said you're a man with not much outside of work, was I right about that?"

"Yes. Either way they're all flings or nothing serious so don't ask."

She granted her was too far deep in his work to not at least try. He wants it, he'd go on mountain tops to express or illustrate how much he wants more than what he has but those things may come in time. 

"What about us?" She meant one thing and something else sort of surfaced.

What were they going to do is what she was implying.

"Perhaps, we don't say anything about it. You have about four months left? I can deal with it but the people above us may not take it too kindly."

Seth was sure their was no reason they'd have to find out.

"Perhaps, I'll just quit my job." 

"What?" 

Heading for the door and not bothered with the speculations and bullshit after all of this.

"You can't quit, I like your ideas. They're great ideas, even." He grabbed her arm and staring at the joined flesh. "Even better than mine."

"You don't mean that shit. You're all about realism and I'm way more on the logical side."

"That's not true. We could do great things together."

Too much was said now, too much is done and greatly consequences is all in her head. Seth didn't know how much she's shivering and sparked about the knowing of him. She didn't think she'd enjoy it this much deep down, at least it wasn't someone in her past, or someone she knows, greatly enough she got to the bottom of it before a big fiasco. Maybe. she can be thankful for that.

Standing in tension, Seth doesn't know what he should roll off his tongue anymore. Or what other actions to take.

"We could just pretend none of this ever happens." She croaked.

Silence.

Seth taking the card our of his wallet and giving it back to her. 

"I know you hate your job, somewhere deep down you hate me more than ever but I don't think I'm going to ever forget." He said.

How could he anyway. It was like pleasure and hilarity in one. A Steady mix of sweat, confusion, procrastination and shame. They laughed together, the way she didn't think some square guy like him was capable of making her feel things. 

It was wrong for more to go one but she rather be truthful than turn away.

"My job is pretty lifeless. Like a conditioning you can't function from. Men, they call all the time, they want the same things and sick fantasies but I'm sitting here facing a man who changed that." She confessed.

"Me changing what exactly?" He said taking a sip of his drink, looking at her, eyes showing above his cup and he was drinking. She always seemed to get lost in those brown eyes as it is.

She knew exactly what game he was playing.

"I was a bitch but you gave me a chance. I'm still no good, fucked up and now I can't help but think of last night."

"It's not hard to know what people need."

"I could say the same for you. You should definitely quit those shows and do more well arranged projects."

"Don't make this about me." Seth said, pouring another drink. Before the glass could touch his lips, she'd take the glass away from him chugging the shot of liquor herself. 

"So why does it have to be on all on me then?" The look, that's intriguing in his eyes while she stands there. Without any words, his hands, placed on both sides of her while his hands press on his counter top. If this was what he wanted all along while she couldn't resist it.

"Why can't it be? I know what you were doing, I wanted you to, I'm glad with the fact it's genuine."

"I guess I could ask how many times you thought about it, thought about me after we were done talking." 

"Not unless you go first." His lips almost touching hers. 

"It's great putting faces with voices. Voices that seem to be more than a turn on than I thought." 

She lost herself and broke from his gaze. How fucking dare he do such a thing, she thought. How she was ready to just give in.

"I don't think you want me in this way Seth. Perhaps, you like the idea of having me."

The literal sense, Seth won't even find out until later. Around when it's too late, when he should turn the blind eye.

She's back away only to find Seth's hand gripping her closer, on her waist and she's fall into his sultry look. Wishing she had her close instead.

"I only call you to make myself forget but after every call I did things, thought of things, that made me seem more lonely than I am." Seth said. "You're more intriguing than I thought since we met even if you were able to understand I'm not this bad guy."

"I never said -- " She got interrupted again.

"Maybe I am someone you won't ever like but I have lived on the thought of wanting someone who simply didn't feel the same."

His words, came rushing out while fire in his eyes and he felt the need to say something about this bravery. Skylar doesn't think her eyes could look at him anymore.

"Wanting someone? As in me?" Skylar said, shaking her head and walking away towards the door and out of the kitchen.

"Then tell me why I shouldn't want you then?"

Stopping her in her tracks. This was all too much and something she didn't need added on her list of events. She turned to him smacking him across the face while he just took it. 

"You don't want me, you just like the idea of me and who you think I am! Fuck you."

"You're the most intriguing woman I've met even after all the shit you said." Seth replied. 

"Seth......" She breathed. Her hands, touched playfully by his fingers, how they just stand there and neither of them wished it gotten to this point. At least not like this. Skylar could hear her heart pounding in her ears. If only all of this was a dream and she could go back into hiding but she's in the open on full display.

"Tell me, in some part of you that doesn't want me back." He breathed into her neck and sending shiver up her spine.

The same man, anonymous man, that had her in heat for hours on end. She missed every bit of what orgasms could do for her. Seth, in all way shapes and form saw it and used it to his only ability. 

Her stomach is in knots, she's not okay but Seth only promise is to make it better eventually. She's lonely, he's lonely they make the perfect match. 

"I'm sure you're more in love with the seducing side of Skylar than who I am. You think I'm stupid." She was easing from his grip and sitting on his couch. 

"Look at me." He said, sitting next to her placing his arm around her.

"I don't find any difference with the girl behind the phone and the girl who's next to me right now." Seth said. "I'm sure of it, both versions of you are good to know and that you don't even like your secondary job. THat alone, tells me it doesn't paints the full picture of who you are. You must know that."

His smirk, her sad eyes, his lips crashing into her and she's lost train of thought. Skylar had no use to come off of the initial shock from his words but she wasn't turning back. Her very burning intense feel was created again from this man alone, and who else could testify such things.

How she moaned slightly in his ear when his lips moved down her neck but in this time she had to just spill her guts.

"You were and are the same man from last night. The one who had me acknowledge self pleasure was what I needed."

"Yes, what about it Skylar?"

"I thought of you last night, the man with just this voice but not a face to attach it to."

"You enjoyed my phone calls?"

"I'd say you were the most interesting out of all of them, for a very long time."

Or how hard she'd make him after they were done talking over the phone.

"You did exactly as I asked of you?"

"Yes, I did. But I've been thinking about it since I came here." She said. 

"What is that exactly?"

"It's not about you trying to find me, or me trying to find you. How do I ask you in some way, to touch me." Skylar said. "All I wanted since I truly got here is you touching me and other things."

Her nipples piercing through her shirt, begging to be touched, she wish to savor every moment. Without her knowing, he isn't sure how open she has been since she spoke to him. This is all very wrong but neither at this point seem to care about contracts and anything else to do with jobs. 

How everything felt like a rush, over exposing lust while she helped his shirt comes off. How he didn't hold back bringing her off the couch and pushing her onto the wall. How she could feel his sock against her leg and all she could think is when will it get inside her. She dreamed, an anonymous man would bring her mojo back into place. This was that man, far well in this activity than she expected. 

Her legs got wrapped around Seth while she him unbuckle his pants in one big rush. 

"Tell me, what would happen after you were doing talking to me?"

She only got a moan in response, while her skirt went down and he had no regards in sliding her underwear, therefore he pushed them to the side for now. 

"How hot your voice is, how relaxing you'd make me feel and how I'd be coming in silence because of you."

Seth held her up, fucking Skylar and with words that leave her thoughts on fire. 

"I thought about fucking your mouth, seeing how long you'd take me down and then some." He groaned in her ear.

_Again, Again, Again._

His thrusts did nothing but go thinking, when thinking about her and what he wanted to happen before.

His cock twitches, inside her, the approval, the advantage that has been given. 

"Don't stop." Skylar stated. 

Was she preferring his thrusts or his words. Either way Seth wasn't going to stop at neither.

He imagine, what she'd smell like closely, the mist of freshness on her neck and her skin soft as ever.

How she makes eye contact, like she going to miss something if she didn't stare into him. "I fantasized about what you'd look like last night." She moaned. "I'm just as in much sin as you then."

"Your cunt is tight and wet, just like I imagined."

How he growled when pressing himself deeper into her and placing her body on the floor. She teared her nails into his back, after she got her shirt to come off. 

"Tell me, do you hate me now? Am I the right guy to fuck you just like this?"

"Harder." She replied. 

He was indeed fulfilling her promises she never got to make out. Desperate with all friction she rolled her eyes and drifted continuously while she felt Seth repeatedly penetrating her. 

She bit on his lower lip, she could draw blood if the event called for it. She held onto his neck, sweat drips, and names being called out until the sun comes up again. 

All boundaries were pushed aside, Skylar was feeling Seth frantic sayings and grunts within making her quiver until she couldn't anymore. She needed this, regardless. Her anger is erased, his sorry's were definitely real and she will probably be here all night even his she notices her cell phone ringing.

It was Stacie on the line, it was important and she ignored it. This was far way better exposure and excitement she has probably had in a very long time. 


	8. Just Before You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night cap and days of thinking, Skylar and Seth's secrets and actions will have them make their final decisions. To either stay or go. Which one will they choose?

Seth's eyes hit the ceiling then letting them pass onto Skylar's face. 

"I hope this wasn't a fucking dream." He leaned in next to her, whispering in her ear. "Or somebody's going to get hurt when I wake up."

Again, the proposition that has left him here, crawling out of bed smirking and she tugged on his butt through his boxers while he walked off into the bathroom. 

He was groaning, stretching, tired and most definitely frustrated. 

"Seriously? This is so fucked up."

"Jesus, you make it seem like it was that bad."

Bending over, the grey shirt loosely on him and he checks his face. While he hadn't washed his hands, didn't bother to and still at a steady task of picking at his face.

"I am so fucked, do you see this?"

As he turned to face Skylar staring at him with the obvious look. Knowing he looks rough and it's been a while since he got this type of display.

"Damn, I guess I bit your lip quite hard." She said, even giggling behind it. "When was that? Around the fourth or fifth round."

"You were counting us having sex in rounds?"

"Well you keep going, orgasm, after orgasm, I think it's best to do so." She said, winking. Waltzing herself back into the room, grabbing her shirt to put on and still only her undies on. 

Seth on the other hand wanted to punch a wall, a lip bite too obvious and possibly other scratches on his body might as well just give it away what his night contained.

Eyes red, a bit strained, not even puffy by the slightest. He leans against the wall, in the doorway, her hair blows from the wind from the window in the bedroom being open. Birds chirping, the sun is blazing and the smell of nature was so relaxing. She had been ignoring her phone calls from last night, deciding to just text Stacie personally and even Julie. The whereabouts, and if she is okay. Whereas one knows her issue and the other one doesn't.

Perhaps it was best to stay silent. Just this once. Seth even did the same thing, placing his ringing iPhone that is black next to hers that is pretty white with accents of gold. 

"How about we just not answer our phones today?" He said and she looked up to him, plainly.

The expressionless, the actual words coming from him and so Skylar thought this had to be dream. It sounded beautiful, to ignored everything and everyone. Completely, even if it's just for one day.

"Could I check your head?" She asked.

"I don't know, what does that mean exactly?" He replied.

"What are you thinking at the moment? What have you been thinking?"

Was it obvious Seth thinks of everything and maybe in some sort of anxiety he can't seem to help himself. He just sat there, crossed his legs just like her, on the bed and possibly drifting away in his mind. 

"Perhaps, today I don't want to think at all."

Thinking seems tiring at times, it seems at some lost founded perfection and leads in an overworked pattern. 

"I don't know what any of this mean, between me and you I don't think I want a reason."

"Then don't give any of this any more thought than you should." He leaned towards her, the fall of his eyes, she looked at his eyelashes and his hand touched her cheek. "I've been thinking of too many things to begin with and honestly I want out."

"Out of what?"

"I think you already know. You're a smart girl, it's easy for you to grasp things." 

He whispered, carelessly laying his body on the bed, in a wildish manner, on his back and not giving one single care. It's two in the afternoon, when was the last time he'd sleep in this late. Unfortunate to something, staying at ease, and again not a single care in the world. It was all his thoughts, his decisions and making up his mind that he indeed wanted out.

"I'm gonna have to leave my second job. Even if I have everything under wraps, I think it's best."

"Well, I'm in your corner, regardless."

He said, staring at his ceiling, grey paint displaying onto his brown irises. 

"Seth, this isn't good, all of this and even last night. It was a big mistake."

_Fuck._

She said cursing herself and those thoughts came back. Things they says and did can't be undone. He jumped up facing her and held her hand. His soft, experienced hands touching her softly.

"I am not the one to do shit like this but it wasn't a mistake. Shit happens and we know it's more than that."

"Yeah but --" he started to peak, yet interrupted. His finger touching her pink lips. 

"I don't want to hear it. Not if you're going to regret decisions you made and I myself can't regret all the dumb things I've did."

Leave it to that, finally said and done and no rewind. Not even remotely. 

Seth just stared out the window, watching the breeze control the waves that appear in his backyard pool. His phone is ringing, most likely the over forty missed calls by Rachael until she get the hint and might decide to pop ut. yet, Seth didn't even let that phase him.

"I want something like this, my own hours, my own time, my own ability to just do what I want."

"Are you saying you don't have that? Even with a shit load of people who can basically run your shows without you."

He just turned to her, that obvious look again, for someone who's been to the office long enough to know this already. 

"If it' what you want Seth, then go for it. Do what _you_ want. Not like anyone can tell you no."

No, being a word he didn't hear often. Yes, working for so many years in Hollywood there are automatic and willingly given things to him daily. ''

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll manage, I always have and will continue to do so."

"Do you have family? Did anyone else know personally you had the sex line job?" He randomly asked out of curiosity.

"No and it's not like I'd want them to know either. As far as relationships, I don't do too many of those, not in the typical way sort of speak."

"Care to elaborate more on that?"

"My backstory isn't anything exciting Seth. We can leave it at that."

She didn't have much family, especially none in L.A. either. Her encounters, for sex, employment and anything else on the side. The come and go system, the tag a long on certain outings and that was something basic in Skylar's life. 

"Well, I got you, if you ever need anything. I mean that. I'm sure none of this will hit the fan but I don't want to stop working with you."

"And perhaps other things?" She rubbed her leg his, as he stood in front of her, touching her hair. Laughing, and the wrinkles by his eyes was something she became quite fond of.

"Your laugh, it seems almost genuine. Your smile is like a child who is happy as hell on christmas."

What a unique way to metaphor his smile like that, he thought to himself about it.

"I don't get many days like this and it's rare I'd share them with a woman."

He meant it, and he meant about wanting to keep her. Not for many things but for professional options. Only Seth's truest motive, for now. To continue working and writing with Skylar. 

"Well, then if not with a woman who do you share days like this with then?" She asked, curiously.

"I just, spend them most of the time alone. I'm used it, the loneliness." He said, his half smile, looking down onto her and sitting beside her.

Skylar had no words. The most genuine piece of this man, who she may have mixed feelings about because the two of them would probably clash more after the sexual encounter parts of this relationship they have now.

She just, didn't speak. It was evident and decided she was going to quit. It was best now and for Seth it was too. She actually saw, just the grace and essence sitting on the bed. He is truly lonely, even with a ton of people around him.

Even when they're all steady at his fingertips. 

❖

"I called you like a hundred times yesterday and you're just coming out of a meeting with the board?" Rachel asked, walking behind her brother down the hallway.

The sound in the building, there was none, barely. Usually busy, people wandering everywhere, someone showing up late for work usually.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck i up Seth?"

"Hi Rachael, good morning to you too."

"Don't be a sarcastic ass. What are you doing? Why are you boxing up things?"

She didn't want to believe it, perhaps just hear her brother say it.

"You're quitting aren't you?"

"I'm not quitting, just leaving, I could come back. So they said but I don't know yet."

"This isn't about your work Seth, it's about _her_ isn't it? Something you're not telling us?"

"What do you mean by 'us' ? " He said, scoffing at her.

Surprisingly, he wasn't boxing up everything. Just the important material and his current material he's working on.

"I'm not fired, if that what you were going to say next."

"I don't know what to say if you don't speak to me."

"I'm leaving and you can leave it at that." Standing in her face, while he laid paper son top of a box by the doorway. Going back to his desk and about his business.

"It has nothing, anything partially to do with Skylar. I do believe we can work together, away from here."

"Like as if _here_ is such a bad place."

"L.A. can be toxic at times, why are you acting brand new to this." He said, casually, a bit too calming. In which this sparks Rachael senses and yet she hated it.

"So you're just opting out, all your work, all you've done and no explanation?"

"I have my reasons, don't be so be so worked up about it. You're willing to join."

"No, that seems I'd be including myself in shit I want no part of."

Seth laughing in his mind, if only she knew how that sounded to him, in an indeed matter she'd really wouldn't wanna know anything was going on between him and Skylar. He close the door, slightly crack as he hugged his sister. Deep, long hug and hopefully she can breathe and calm down. It's not like he's about to move away and go changed his name or something.

"You out of all people should know, see, visualize that your brother isn't happy. Is it that hard?" He asked, the disappointment in his voice.

"You seemed like a new person with Skylar around. I just figured --"

"Figured what? We were instantly doing something? The minute we could work with each other without slicing each other's throats."

"That's not what I meant Seth."

When it's possible she was right and he was also right as well. What did she mean, what could she incline about her brother with his current employee and compare it to his other's that have come and go. Possibly all women as well.

"I woke up yesterday, in the early afternoon." Seth said grabbing more papers from a cabinet behind his desk. "I felt like a new person." Despite the last night rounds of sex he had with Skylar, that wasn't the reason. So he told himself that but who know these days. "I miss that, I never get that, ever! I don't get to spend my days, or any days barely in the summer sun and not giving a single fuck about anything or anyone." He said, while Rachel was still trying to protest.

"I don't get anything, just to myself and I am the one with ideas. The one with maybe some power to his name. I can leave this place and I truly know I'll be fine and don't need you judging shit about it."

Rachael heard him, every word, every heightened tone, every slight tone of anger behind it. The frustration and determination that this was what her brother wanted. 

"I wasn't going to judge you Seth. I just find it all odd, you deciding this so soon."

"You think I just woke up today and decided this? I've thought about it, for a long time."

Bluntly he'd put it, given the situation Rachael decided to just stay quiet. Just leave him alone and let him simply be. 

"I love you Rachael but I want to do this. More independence, that's genuine and actual freedom. On my own time, you understand?" He asked, hinting if she got the picture. 

Seth didn't have to question himself, or do anyone any convincing. Especially not to her, he felt he didn't have to. 

It was all okay on his end and Rachael indeed got the picture.

He checks his phone, a text from Skylar saying she leaving for good. 

In which she did, not a great superior quest.

She hadn't seen Stacie in over a year, to see their phone records in front of her on the table in the lobby. They were both called in to see the boss, about the recent ventures and whereabouts of the recent activity. They didn't say much to each other, there wasn't much to be said and it was all blatantly clear enough. 

Stacie had to explain the details and Skylar was most likely going to end her contract. Minutes later, they were called in and having to state their case. Although, they did not go in together. Stacie went in first, to express her situation and then it was Skylar's turn next.

She sat across from her boss, a man in his mid forties, in his leather chair, a cigarette smoke to his lips and complaining to Skylar about her not taking in calls in two days. The unexpected notice and no reason behind it. She can't lie and say she was sick because that wasn't true what so ever.

This is what she expected already to begin with. The speculation, the part where she needs to be open but instead keeps her words simple and straight.

"We notice all calls from Stacie goes directly to your cell phone number. In which, is personal. Mind sharing what you two were discussing."

"You do know, I know Stacie, personally."

"Wasn't quite aware. She did say you two weren't extremely close."

"Well, with a job like this we keep our distance, don't we?"

She wasn't about to play twenty one questions. She just need this to be over so she can go on with her life.

"You're misleading, you're also tampering with the objective that you have a day job am I right? How is that going?"

"It's going great, can I go now?"

"His name is Seth isn't it? The family guy?" 

"Yes, and?"

"We're just asking these things to clarify with your whereabouts."

"It's not like you own me. Like, that has to be any of your business."

"Well you not showing up to either jobs in the past two days, I'm your boss, I have the right to things."

"Well, good for you." She said smiling, sarcastic showing on a high level right now.

"A breach in contract over at FOX if they knew you had this job. I know people, who know people, who told me about it." 

"Ask me if I care."

It was such a bore. One huge bore with this. It's not like they're saying anything relevant, as if a breach a contract will mess with her. Little does this guy even know.

"Such sarcasm, in the early morning?"

"That's just how I am." She said, and then a quick pause. "Let's get this straight, it's not breach in contract if you no longer work here." She said, smirking.

"What do you mean by this?

"It means I don't work here anymore. I quit."

"Hm, is that so?" The man said, putting the cigarette out in the ashtray. She replied with a quick _'yes.'_

"I want you to know." He said, pulling out some yellow papers from his desk drawer and placing them in front of her to take. "You'll be having to paying the company about $20,000, it's about the estimate. It's the money you would make, along with additional fees but what you'll be costing the company by checking out of your contract four months early."

Skylar didn't let it phase her. "I could have the money on your desk by tomorrow morning. In cash, if you'd like." She said, ripping the papers in front of him.

Pulled the chair back to it's designated area of the office walking out and not until she gave a proper middle finger in the air for him to see. 

Skylar didn't need this job, she has enough money to substantially live on her own for a long time. She didn't have no one, and didn't need no one. Rather her case be, clinging onto people, leaving people and possible making her seem like a goddamn mental case at some times. 

Life was hard enough for her as it is, now this situation, she could give a less fuck about it very quickly. In which, she thought of yesterday's conversation and testing Seth she was ready to meet him for lunch.

She was embarking something new to look forward to in L.A. and with Seth it didn't see like such a bad idea after all. Working on new beginnings, possibly some new level of enjoyment and ending all detachments for the both of them.


	9. The Year After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving FOX, was chance at something new. Within the truth and speculation it comes about with Hollywood but they learn to keep going. For Seth, it's been trying to get a new project done and hoping Skylar gets her act together in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realizing what I wanted to do, is keep this as a whole series and not breaking it into volumes. Yes, I realized this half way through but the change in the relationships is why I wanted to make it seem cohesive. 
> 
> This chapter, most of it contains to the one I posted few weeks ago with beginning and ending changes.

_“Would you like to say it’s difficult and not so easy in Hollywood now that you were almost blacklisted?”_

_Blacklisted, to not partially exist to anyone in Hollywood. You’d wonder, why was this actor and that actress not famous anymore. That just one studio behind everything Seth Macfarlane became the mastermind for could let him not exist in Hollywood._

_The only thing is, they tried. The other thing is, it has happen to a lot of people. Even the most successful and substantial people in the business._

_“Perhaps, it is hard. Harder than people think but I’m so focused on my new project it’s going to be something a lot of people will talk about.”_

_“Please tell?” The interviewer asked._

_Evening, primetime interview, one Seth had been planning for some while. They’d been discussing the highs and lows and also the blatant and flamboyant secrecy of his leaving._

_“Not much to say. Since the script is still being written, still hiring a director and all of that.” Seth said. Wanting to toss the question aside but knowing the main thing is coming soon._

_“Is the infamous partner that is working with you is the Ms. Skylar Matthews, correct?”_

_“Yes, what about her?”_

_“Is all of this planned when the scandal happen? The purpose of you two leaving FOX and venturing out on the contract that you two weren't suppose to breach.”_

_It was these questions, the scandal, like as if it wasn't true. Like they hadn't explained that part to people but nothing was ever like it was. Not in the media’s eyes anyway._

_Seth’s body language explaining too much, the scoff, the eye roll, and everyone’s constant need to get in his life when it was already out to begin with._

_The only greatest thing in this time was him and Skylar didn’t. Back then, they didn’t._

_“I’m not sure if that would benefit anything to you and why you’re asking the question.” Seth stated._

_“Well, could I ask about the input on the new movie. A drama, so you say? Will she be apart of it?”_

_“I personally am not speaking on her behalf or if she’s taking part. At this time I don’t know.”_

_Pretty much anything at this time. Was a reply from Seth saying he’d rather not take in on commenting his relationship with Skylar, the current and the past. It was not meant to be brought up again._

Seth tends to keep remembering this interview. The need to get Skylar on point because writing for this script needed to get done but her partying and drug doing was getting in the way now.

Maybe his expectations of Skylar were gonna be different after the situation when they left. Although, enough of her business was out on her own doing, Seth was always guilty by association.

Even if him and Skylar haven’t been settling on the script in over a year and this is about the time for the breaking point. 

He may not have known much of why Skylar has brought her self to surface the extreme toxic L.A. lifestyle but he knows what lies ahead. Money, more successful deals and all he needs is to get his partner on board.

Both Skylar and his girlfriend, Lindsay, who isn’t hardly happy that he’s still trying to give Skylar another chance. It was becoming his life now, saving the girl, getting her out of harm’s way. More to it than Seth expected but he learn the long and hard way. 

Just like tonight. He’d ponder on some interview he did earlier this week and back to his thoughts drifting into what is driving his insane.

Behind brown eyes, lies, heartbreak and steady screams of regret. Seth cell phones rings, it's too late in the night. It's too suspicious to why he would be leaving damn near four in the morning. Was this his life now? Running and raving for someone else when he already has someone. You will get the misconception of what this was but in time it's not hard to accept.

His cell phone rang, over and over, before he decided to pick up and be dragged in the L.A. streets so late. This was the same old song, on repeat constantly and maybe it's time he realized he was tired of it being his background music. All he can hear on his other line is Julie, mumbling and stuttering in a mess of words that aren't jumbling together. Perhaps, too damn drunk to make anything sound coherent.

Whatever the address was, he's blowing smoke out of his ears regardless. The sound of loud music and people in parts of the outside area. Bikinis on the front lawn, red party cups   
everywhere, was too typical. In all types of positions were people fell out everywhere.

Seth walked through tons of people, sleep, drunk, vomit and the smell of something that might have died in this house. He searched for Skylar, only to find her underneath about five people dead sleep on the blue carpet floor in a bedroom upstairs.

He carelessly tossed the drunk hazed lowlives off of her and shook her to wake up. "Skylar. Come on let's go, Julie told me come get you."

"Who?" She said, after making some long weird noise that was basically her way in saying she didn't feel like getting up. Instead of bothering her even more he pulled her out off the floor and over his shoulder. She was numb, couldn't feel a thing, at least not yet.

Seth was disgusted, this environment was not what he exposed her to and didn't know why this was his calling now. Writing was the main focus, at one point in time but most of it consists in lying and acting like a hero. Tossing her in the passenger seat, assisting the seat belt over her. 

He didn't know why she gotten this way. A life of feel good pills, coke to blow and parties that never end. They may seem nice but it isn't all rave lights and good music. It's toxic and a haunting way of life in L.A. and too many people have fucked up trying to do the fast life. Seth of all people would know, he's watching it happen, first hand.

He couldn't take her home without hearing his girlfriend Lindsay probably fuss about how it's not going to help with him always rescuing her. He'll just take her to a hotel instead and try to force some water down her throat. He didn't find her keys and it's likely Julie might have them.

She stumbled in the room and onto the bed and didn't even realize Seth is even there. He watched her sleep, for the next five hours, cursing himself and getting an angry phone call from a pissed off girlfriend.

"Lindsay, she didn't have anyone so I brought her to a hotel. Help her sleep off whatever drug she took."

"It's always the same story with you Seth. That poor girl need help."

"Well I'm all she has and I'm trying to help her alright. Please, you make it sound like she’s a child."

Perhaps, she was one in her late twenties who tend to act like she had no sense now.

"When will you be coming home?"

"As soon as I can." He said, sighing seeing Skylar behind him on the bed finally waking up.

"You still got good ol' girlfriend Lindsay I see." Skylar said, raspy voice, dry and needed more water. You could hear her trying to clear her throat but it wasn't helping. Seth offered her water and told her to relax. She was shaking and he laid down behind her holding her trying to keep her warm.

"This has got to stop Skylar. I can't keep seeing you like this." He put her hair behind her ears, her red eyes and chapped lips. She looked dehydrated and almost on the verge of the unhealthy side too. He remember when things were changing between them but didn't think she'd get this bad.

Week after week there's a different story. There's a different drug and she says it was only her first time. Endless lies rolling off the wicked tongue.

"I've missed you Seth." She said softly, still shivering.

"Shhh. Get some more sleep. You need to rest." His low voice was always so comforting to her. His voice always brought back memories. She'd eventually fall asleep again, and Seth told Julie to come to the hotel and take her straight home. He'd be seeing them later.

Cigarette butts in the ashtray, another to his lips, he killed this pack within two days.

The kitchen stool holds him up, just barely, for now. Lindsay, she's pacing in the other room. That what she always does. Wanting to get herself ready so she doesn't come off as brass but it's going to happen anyway.

Her already pitched voice sounds even more irritating when she's pissed. Her attitude, her eyebrows furrowed like she's going to be confused and again she's left alone. Her blue eyes, her child like glow, Seth fell for that. He definitely disliked her blue eyes turning grey when he's the cause of it.

For once, just for today, she didn't bother. She curved her lips on a glass of wine and let her red polished nails on fingers cuff the glass tightly hoping in all force she doesn't toss it on Seth. She was tired, she had every right to be. A few months in, she wanted to disregard the rumors. Were they true, what was the real meaning behind him and Skylar. He was never going to tell it and neither was she. Maybe they made a pack at one point of time but it's a need they both have, secretly, they never did disconnect like it seems to be.

Silence. Breaking the love belt in the room with skintight anger and Seth is not going to have this hankering over his head constantly.

"I'm wondering, how many times you told me you were going to give her up."

"Well, I can't just do that. I've explained that to you already."

It's best she deal with it yet Seth knows it's the truth. He needs to let Skylar go find herself, since after their new founded adventure never went as planned she decided to not get serious anymore.

"Could you even trust her? She's out at all hours of the night and then it's perfect because she has you to be her goddamn superman." She stated. Standing by the breakfast island and dropping her eyes to the floor. Calming herself into a different state of mind.

"We made it our decision was to continue writing together. We failed with our past stories, we thought we were going to get blacklisted for goodness sake. She’s taking it rough."

Taking it hard, from one failed attempt when Skylar was not only turning out to be a burnout. She was basically letting it destroy her. Yet, is that even the truth or is Seth in denial. Then again, Skylar wouldn’t have anything to go back to if they couldn’t exist in Hollywood, there’s the lifeless lifestyle and tons of money but still nothing to do. 

"We both know that's a bit extreme to do, what she does because Hollywood is full of assholes. She's blaming one failed attempt then to come work with you and try again."

"That's enough!" He shouted. "Whether you're trying to help the situation, then don't say anything. Please." The irritation in his voice is beyond evident.

His keys were in his hands and a text message that was clear enough where he needed to be.

"You're leaving? You just got here."

Without a word, he didn't bother to reply and left.

Not like he wanted to be bothered with Skylar's situation. Was it just a game, was drugs ever a game, and was there anything left for them to start over. So many questions and a small percentage of the possibility happening.

West Hollywood, they meet again. Her penthouse just down the way and he could hear yelling from outside and took off his shades, rolling his eyes thinking should he even go in. After a few bangs and knocks on her door Julie answered and Skylar wasn't in sight.

He was silent, tensed, few seconds from wanting to scream. Her place was a mess, a eight thousand dollar penthouse shouldn't be in such tragic state. Dishes in places where they don't need be, the cherrywood that accents this place needs some dusting. Clothes, so many clothes and no order whatsoever.

"Where is she?" Seth said not turning around to face his past employee.

"She's in the bathroom. Probably snorting again."

In which was the perfect statement. Seth turned around grabbing Julie by the chin, his hand turning her instantly red while she was trying to break free. He was checking her eyes and she's startled not knowing what he's looking for.

"Where you getting high too? Is that why you're also no where to be found?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You left her. Out there with those fucking unknown people, are you snorting that shit too?"

"No. I had too many drinks maybe but no hard drugs.” Julie swore to him.

“You are to watch her, to protect her, be her fucking friend for once. Instead of calling me when shit hits the fan."

"You know I asked her to drop me off last night. Don't get mad at her." Skylar said stepping over all the clutter on her floor. "I got a text from a friend about this party and I didn't want to drive so I had her take me."

"And you took her? Anyway?" Seth said turning his head fast with the pissed off look at Julie. Like as if SKylar isn’t going to go where she wants and do what she wants regardless if Julie took her or not.

Julie didn't want to hear anymore. It was probably wrong, against his wishes but he didn't own Skylar. Yet, his attitude and demeanor sure did seem that way.

"I'm a grown ass woman Seth. I can take care of myself."

"Really? So after every overdose or long night you don't need me to come get you?" He said stepping behind her while she tries walking away. "You don't need me to lie to my girlfriend for you because --"

"Because what? To act like we're still writing? Like we even mean shit to each other." 

Her laughter filled his ears.

"I can only imagine the bullshit you're telling her. That I got some daddy issues that's why I do a bit of blow here and there. I'm out of my mind and I need you at my beckon call right? Not to mention, does your goodie girlfriend know anything about you fucking me in your bed last week. By all means, send me a picture of her face when you explain that to her."

"I was drunk and it didn't mean shit."

"You keep telling yourself that. Those lies." She said.

She scoffed and turned around punching him in his chest repeatedly. "How about those fucking parties you took me to. You want to blame me? You were always smiling, introducing me to your friends and now that I'm out there adventuring with your friends I'm the bad person. You're such a bias piece of shit."

"I'm the one who's getting high all the fucking time and can't write a fucking simple sentence because I'm so fucking confused, hungry, tired and sleepy all the goddamn time." He said yelling in her face. She was at it again, the nauseous feeling was coming, pushing him out the way and regurgitating something from yesterday that is causing her stomach to turn.

"Look at you Skylar. You need to clean this place up and your self. Get some fucking help."  
She was slumbered, tossed on the floor in the kitchen and sitting by the waste basket. While she realized he was leaving and she went outside after him. The light of the sun, blinding her but she was going to speak her mind.

"Get clean? Don't speak to me like I'm some fucking addict. I wanted to have a good time, like you once told me to. Now I'm the one who needs help? Fuck you!"

Her fist pounding his back. Her mocha skin, looking damn near pale and was once pretty pink lips looked like she had signs of dehydration badly. Her nose was bleeding and Seth was just staring, without a word shaking his head. She saw Seth's face in a way she hadn't before. Like his eyes started to water, the tensity, the sadness washing over him. This was not what he created and he wasn't going to feel guilty.

The blood, it poured from her nostrils and not until it ran down her lips she cried covering her face. He wish his eyes didn't see beauty so shattered into something unrecognizable. It was unfair to her and her choices only made it worse. He embraced her, hugging her, the blood may have stained his shirt. Her misty rivers flowing from her eyes might have gotten on his arm. Seth never felt this, a hug like it was someone holding on to dear life.

But when the obvious dawned on him he pulled her away. Disappointed but not disgusted. 

“You got a week to get your shit together or I will exclude you completely.”

“What?” She said confusingly.

“I will exclude from this project. I will make sure you get no credit, no money no input whatsoever. If you don’t show me how serious you want to be.”

“Seth… I don’t want to be excluded. I can do this. I can still be there.”

“Then show me Skylar. You’re way better than this and we have something so promising I don’t want to shut you out but I will.” 

In his car, he left and leaving her to ponder with the wind blowing in her hair. To her knees, she cries, she’s stupid, she’s unforgiving in some sense but also has a second chance. She knows not to pass this up. Not again. The past year has been rough after the contract breach and this was going to make things rougher.

The funfair, the toxic life, one Seth wished she would just get out of because it's no good. This wasn't what he planned for himself or for her. Not at this degree. Seth is already mad at himself that it has gotten this far.

Hoping Skylar will come through for the both of them.


	10. Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With trying to get started on finishing the script Seth get a past highlight back in his life along with a need to stay aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been updated, and I will never write when I'm tired. I guess I had way more errors than I thought. Google docs didn't help me at all -_- anyways. Chapter 11 and 12 will be here very soon.

Not even sure what's the purpose of these characters and the development in which leaves his hands empty. Empty for something but the people sitting at the table weren't quite helping either.

“I’m sure that wasn’t the plan for her. If she’s cautious about what she wants and if that means leaving her husband and her kids then so be it.” Seth said.

Describing his lead female character, messy, late thirties, finding herself. Not wanting to be in love anymore.

“I think your intentions for this isn’t flowing well just yet. How long do you have to finish this script?” Asked Julie.

“This is about the fifth time you've asked me this, since we started, what’s up with you?” Seth asked, leaning in while the other writers at the table eyeing them.

“I’m only asking because this one of the top French directors has been asking about helping you on the film.”

“You don’t think i should just direct it? You know how I am about taking shit from others. Like this group of people we have here. Simply, not helping.” Seth stated, gritting his teeth. 

It’s the agitation, the long talks, the constant twist and turns, the past week has been nothing but headache and almost a rush. Not in the good way. 

“I am only asking you this, what if the female character has something else drawn to her is why she’s going to leave everything behind. How about we brainstorm on that? Her leaving.” Said one of the writers at the table.

“I guess we can think about that. Did you have anything in mind to back up the statement.”

Within a few seconds, before the writer could speak, a loud clunk of the door startles the majority of everyone. 

A walk in the door, his port in the storm for the most part, or knowing how long it would last. The red lips, the black dress, the mocha skin that meets his eyes once again. Like she had never left.

“Honestly, that’s not going to work. You need to re categories her purposes, her ideas and why the family lifestyle isn’t for her.” Skylar stated.

Seth just swallowed, watching her take a seat by him and crossing her legs. With his sunglasses in her hands, smiling and closing his script. 

“And who are you?” Said another person at the table.  
“Ladies and gentleman this is Skylar Matthews. One of the original writers for the film.” He said standing up quickly to showcase his, all of sudden, ready to work co-writer. 

The look he gave her, looking down on her and basically with his eyes stating she better not fuck this up. Although, she had more input on this script than he did. 

“I think what me and Seth intended for this woman was that she’d be complex but relatable. A bit, not so normal but we don’t want her to be cliche.” Her eyes batting at him as she speaks. She decides to stands up and speak about how the way of directing should go.

“I’m thinking, of noir style, her life falling apart in different sections. Like a twist and centric feel, something like Lars Von Trier would do. We start with a bang and then settle in to show how she got to this point. This drive, we need it, something to fully make the story end perfectly.”

Although, she was right. The script was only half done. 

“Well, I’m not Lars Von Trier. I personally don’t like that style of film.”

“I’m sure you don’t but do you have a style Seth? Do you have a vision?” Skylar snapped back.

Tension. The glorious display of this, not at ease and he’s hiding behind the fact he sort of agrees with her. It’s just her sudden appearance is still setting him off. 

“With me being back, I’m sure he’s not going to need any of you guys input on the script. I’m sure we have it from here.”

The looks, stares, discussions among themselves. Skylar knew and she wasn’t dumb. The rumors, the words being said and conversations that are going to be reported after this hour. 

Seth stated for everyone to leave and that it was an okay session. Indeed, he had his money maker back with him and probably wasn’t going to need a group of people to make this any more of an headache than it is. 

Seth eyed Julie, told her to leave. He could handle Skylar for a few moments. As she walked to her seat to grab her coat and purse. Possibly make her way for a cup of coffee. Even though she can’t leave out of the door before Seth grabs her arm. 

He stands there, firm grip, her eyes never looking up. She really didn’t want to be here but she couldn’t tear down what they were, who they are and what they can do together. 

“Seth…” She said.

“How have you been? Are you alright? Are you up for this?”

She smiled. “Honey, it’s just a few parties. A bit too much to drink, a bit too much to snort. I’m fine. Trust me.”

“Like I haven’t heard this speech already.”

“I didn’t come here to argue. I came here to not let you down.” Her eyes meeting his brown glow and why was it this picture. This picture, display, on his face like he was holding back when he was around her now. 

“Thank you.” He finally let go. 

“I am sure, you can meet me at the hotel later. I don’t have anywhere to go. We can start finishing the script as quick as possible.”

“Yes, we can do that.” Seth insisted and grabbing his cell off the table. 

As she waited, feeling the cool air from the door being opened behind her. The sound of heels hitting the floor and Lindsay greets her, it has certainly been awhile.

“Hi, Skylar. What are you doing here?”

“I’m working on the script again. You know, back on the good ol’ team.” Skylar, and her misleading smile. Yet, it’s not hard for women to realizing when they’re acting, bitchy. 

Skylar had her reasons. That who she always was and glad she wasn’t sucking up to no one. Seth has given her free pass to be who she is, regardless if her need to be a bitch isn’t the typical approach as it was long time ago. 

“Seth, can I have a word with you.” Lindsay stated and he’s looking confused to what is it that needs to be discussed in private.

“Here Skylar, I’ll meet you at the car.” He gave her the folders filled of papers they were going to need. While Lindsay is looking confused.

Her skin, already pale, might just turn red. Becoming livid for no reason. Unfortunately, the type of woman she was. 

“And where are you two going?”

“Going to her hotel, to work on the script.” He stated, also giving her a card with the address. In case she may need him or for whatever reason so he can at least be trusted. 

“You can’t just go into a Starbucks and discuss it. In public and not with this misconception -”

“Misconception of what? “ Seth asked laughing at her. This sounded too much like nothing trying to be turned into something.

“I’m your publicist. Remember? I’m the one who has to tell every Tom, Dick and Harry that you’re not fucking your used-to-be employee. That she’s clean, that she’s serious. That she can be trusted. Not telling what everyone is going to say after today.”

She had a point. A point Seth didn’t give two shits about anyway. 

“Then let them talk. Let them say whatever it is that will make them happy. Who gives a fuck.”

“I do.” She said. “I’m with you and I have a bad feeling about her.”

“Well I hope that bad feeling goes away soon. When Skylar is sure about something, she goes for it. I believe in her. She’s done some things in her past, things you don’t want to get into.”

“That she used to work for a sex line operating job?”

The words, still on her tongue, into his ears and his look is almost worried but concerned. 

“How the hell did you know that?” He said stepping up to her. 

Lindsay, so cold her look was, her blue eyes showing no mercy. How she didn't blink. She didn't care about it, it’s funny how he think she knows nothing. Like she’s prancing around clueless.

“I do research, that’s what I do. Besides standing in front of cameras and wandering to different offices for you. Or just carelessly shopping with your credit cards and what not. I know things.”

“Know whatever you want, I’m working with her. I don’t need your permission. This was already sealed before you got here. Now deal with that.” 

He just opened his phone, texting Julie where they’d be in case of emergency. Not that anything was going down. Lindsay went on about her way and didn't want to think about anything else today. 

Meanwhile, Seth and Skylar can get situated at the Marriot down the way. 

They didn't have much to lose. He’s had quite the idea for the parts but Skylar and her twists were always outstanding more than him. 

It’s just the offers given to them over the year weren't good enough. Not enough for them to stay level headed especially Skylar. 

Now, with the chance to recollect what they might be missing. They have a few drinks from room service. Despite a script, Seth was almost pondering with questions he needs to ask but it may just make this small event take a turn for the worst. 

“So what doubts are you having?” 

She asks, boldly behind her bold attitude that was always the number one thing about her. Seth just wanted to stare at her. Possibly, keep her in sight knowing she was with him. His look, barely drinking, and quiet for the most part. 

“Unless for us to get things done we have to talk.”

“I don’t know what to say. For once, I don’t have much to say to you at all. Maybe I’m thinking too much.”

Perhaps, he is. Perhaps, he’s right. Skylar breathed out a loud sigh. 

“Like I said, if you’re having doubts then just say it.” Skylar said sitting across him. 

Her deceiving eyes, self secretive being, her past needs to give up on herself and him. That’s what’s piercing in his head all the time.

“I’d like it if you didn’t give up on yourself. I don’t think I can handle you doing the things you've been doing. We need to make this work. If we hit big with this, you’ll benefit so much from it.” He says, sincerity at it’s best.

“I am benefiting from it? You don’t care about yourself?”

“I have enough on my name. Enough of all good, bad and mostly misconceptions. You’d know about that.”

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s nothing.” He said, finally chugging his shot down in one chase. 

“It should be nothing right? Not our faces everywhere and me trying to deny it. Trying to think this is going to actually work?”

Believe in his own dirt, he tapped his fingers on the glass, paired with his eyes and determination demeanor that what some people claimed was right the two of them.

Business and please should never mix. Even if it the beginning was a fault and even now it’s just because they can’t seem to resist attraction. If only people in the media knew how much Seth was trying to fight back the attempts.

“As you say, it’s everyone? Does everyone have a much subliminal meaning?”

“I don’t think I get what you’re saying.” Seth said.

“Everyone isn’t the media, everyone is supposedly your girlfriend. She’s the only one who’s been riding your ass about me. The media? They make a big fuss about something and then we go back to living in peace.”

The truth, Skylar always knew. As if Seth loves to talk in subliminal ways like he’s going to say something that will pass her eyes. Yet, nothing ever passes her. 

“She’s the skeptical one in this but you are aware why I’m sort of on her side. Even when I’m trying to be in your corner.”

Hearing her laugh and sipping her wine. “You may think my fiasco ever since we left FOX was damaging but my lifestyle before this was just a chaotic. You don’t need to be in my corner for some things you have no knowledge of or control over.”

“You have so much about you, that’s hidden, you seem like you need someone. Or may need in the future. I’m just putting that out on the table.”

His body leaned back in the chair, he’s said it, it’s been out there before but when did she ever listen. 

“What should be out on the table is the script. Instead discussing me and my ability to work.”

Although, Seth couldn’t help himself. She looked better than what he saw of her last week. Broken, torn and maybe hiding something under her extra activities. 

The last genuine time he’d face her eyes again, see her smile with intentions is was even real. Her body still together, to his remembrance and what got them here. 

“Do we always ignore what happen?” He grabbed her wrist. He leaned out of his chair reaching for her as she was sitting on the bed.  
Her softness, her charisma, her character and all she had in her just needed to be branched out by the person. Seth may have went overboard along with her but he knows he wouldn't let her slip again. He meant it. 

“It seems we don’t do anything but you seem to act like nothing ever happened.” Her look, searching for his and why was he sounding like someone who was lost. “Or lost in the idea something might happen?” She was rather concerned, why his hand was shaking against hers. 

She made herself comfortable in his lap. His hand rub her stockings, against her knee while she crossed her legs and caressed his face.

_This should not be going any further._

“Unless you’re wanting, or possibly waiting for something to happen.” She wasn't asking, definitely implying.

Seth not knowing whether or not to be startled by the comment. Behind her smirk, there was more, her body never stopped hinting, his hands never stopped touching her either.

The script, carelessly on the table behind him and should be in there hands instead of each other. 

She never kissed him but her face was rather close. He just loved staring into her eyes, although with his being brown she always figured she’d never get lost in them. 

What's done in secret, always come to light just like the darkness. Like how they feel, never diminishing but you won’t ever say it. Skylar’s dress, unzipped in the back because how they rushed to touch each other. 

Yet, Seth knew this wasn't in the schedule.

His lips, barely touching hers. Like they want to engage but they do it playfully and even both are in their right minds they wouldn't find a reason to not do things. Skylar and her wishes at the moment he could get out of this suit and on top of her.

“I’m not sure this is best. This is absolutely not good.” Seth said when his eyes are speaking something different.

“You don’t even love her.” Skylar whispered in his ear, then her lips kissed on her neck. Hell, she didn't love Seth but Skylar was just being herself. The constant animal in heat in which the beast who brought her back out of the cage is sitting right here resisting her. While she tried to yank off his suit jacket off quickly and get her arms out of her dress Seth would have to force her to stop her movements.

The rush, the anticipation, no need to speak because his look was enough for her to get the picture.

“I don’t think I’d ever be saying this but Skylar put your clothes on. Keep them on too please.” Seth stated. 

While Skylar left his lap quickly and rolled her eyes. Shaking her head, that side of him was showing again. Vulnerable and wanting but so undecided. 

“You don’t want her. She’s not even your type.”

“Like, you know what my type is?” 

“You don’t have one. Simple as that and please before you go with the long history of being so alone and no one understands you bullshit I don’t want to hear that speech again.”

“Skylar…”

“Look, you’ll have to tell her someday. Or I will.” She stated.

“I may have fucked up with you once, maybe a few other times but Lindsay is still mine. I’m still going to be with her.”

“No one’s asking you to leave her. Don’t be so dramatic about it babe.” She patted Seth on chest and taking his glass from his hand. Pouring him another drink but he knows what would happen if he got drunk and not continue what needs to be done. Her calmness about everything but her sly way of trying to get to him, sexually, wasn't so appealing. 

Seth picked up the script and threw it on the bed. "Read it, make changes, I wanna see your notes in a few days."

"This isn't a group project anymore?" She said, laying across the bed on her side with some other idea in mind.

Seth just needed to get out of there because the mix of what they've been doing doesn't need to happen at all. "Just get it done for me. Do your part and then we'll see, got it?" 

As he left, without a care, without a word and the conception Skylar is going to be more difficult than he thought. Yet, that's only if he allows it in which can make or break him.


	11. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Seth and Skylar have more work to be done and unfortunately more damage is happening to Seth and something may jeopardize his current relationship.

“I’m surprised, more than I thought I’d be.” Seth placing the script on the table staring at Skylar who was looking rather nervous but convinced she wrote something very worthy.

“Like, this is really good. You wrote this all in a week?”

“I was actually done with it and revising few days ago. Since you left me at the hotel and all.”

When she pretty much brought that upon herself. As they stayed seated and awaiting for this director Julie was so hyped about Seth to work with. In the mean time when Skylar was finished she got it to Julie as soon she could for it to get transferred to him.

The director was on time as he said hello and made his way in. Since Julie insisted they meet very soon after he had read the script. What exactly was there to discuss? If he was interested with the final copy, what exactly could he bring to the table.

“It’s nice to meet you Seth. I’m Adrien, Adrien Clovis.”

“Julie didn’t brief me your work. I’m not sort of aware of your type of directorial style.”

“It’s no big deal, really.” He said, fingering his long hair and scratching the scruff on his chin. 

“May I ask, are you Skylar? The one Hollywood buzzes about?” 

If only she knew what way he meant that. 

“Yes, I guess that would be me.” She stood up, greeting him. A kiss on the cheek and his demeanor turned softly. “So we’re really wanting your opinion. Seth and I have been working on this script.”

“Well, I’m sure that’s all nice and good but I wish I didn’t take the longest flight here to let you guys down.”

As they both looked at each other. The crumbling scene of expectations and wishing this wasn’t turning out to what it was.

Seth wasn’t understanding. “Excuse me? What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, this script isn’t good enough. And these characters, all over the place. I can only tell you I’m not the one to direct such a script.” He said with such harshness and distaste.

“Are you being serious right now? If that’s the case you could’ve said it over the phone.”

“Well, her name is Julie isn’t it? She’s the one insisted I meet you guys, plus let’s say we could make a few changes.”

“I’m not making any changes. It’s top notch, it’s perfect we don’t really need you. Whoever you are.” Skylar was pissed, Seth on the other hand, disappointed. 

“We could make some type of agreement?” Seth said trying to sound enthusiastic and be open minded. Yet, Skylar was just aware Seth was on her side with the writing before this guy walked in.

“Your name alone could do wonders, you don’t need him.” Skylar pleaded. “I find it quite funny you’d think you know a thing of two when it comes to writing. Simply you don’t, this film, you’re losing out on a lot of credit. Believe me on that.” Her eyes rolling.

 

“I’m missing out on a guy that Hollywood is insisting they don’t want anymore. I tend to believe the reason is you, correct?”

“Hey man, watch it.” Seth said.

“You’re a beautiful woman.” He stepped to Skylar and trying to be kind with his hands touching her shoulders. “Perhaps I provide some things for you and maybe we can get a better script?”

Her face turning and trying to get where he was coming from. 

“Maybe I call a few people, you party with me and we could get some good stuff flowing, how does that sound?”

His brown eyes, glossy, smiling and pretty sly. 

“You’re really not appealing as you look and I’d advise you not to touch me unless I ask you to.”

“Alright man that’s enough.” Seth said grabbing his arm and asking him to just leave. “Perhaps, another writer here have something, I don’t know, _better_ for you?

“This is ridiculous really, you might get better material if you scored a little.”

“I think you should shut your mouth.” Seth stated. Yet Adrien was trying to talk over him and Seth took him out of the room pushing man.

“Lighten up man, drugs bring the best out of people. That’s what she used to do right? You two were fucking am I right? Seems you got the whole package there man. I’d love to bring her to my town and have her all to myself if you didn’t mind.” While Adrien spoke, laughing about it, his arm hunching against Seth to see if he was going to get a laugh out of it.

Seth didn’t find it funny. While in the midst of Adrien’s laughing Seth punched him in the stomach. Leaving him on the ground choking from the deep punch to his gut. 

He leaned down to find his face. “Don’t talk shit about her that way and you will not step back in here ever disrespecting my employees. Now get the fuck out.”

Skylar not even budging in with a shock expression and people walking past in the hallway staring. 

“We don’t need him.”

❖

A knock at the door. Another knock again and papers, pens, folders scattered all over the bed and the floor even.

Skylar accepted the room service as her and Seth had been working since and tossed her shoes by the door and sat on the bed next to Seth.

She stopped him from writing in the notebook and insisted he’d stop for one minute. “I’m not even sure you’ve eaten all day today. Your hand doesn’t hurt either?”

“That punch was nothing to me.” He said, not paying her attention and continuously writing until she snatched the pen out his hand and Seth gave her such a mean look.

“Lighten up, eat something I ordered a ton of shit.”

“I can see that.” Yet he was enthusiastic about food but the liquor looked lovely as he quickly took a drink and was ready to pour his second.

“That guy was wan asshole. Like, a legit pompous asshole.” Seth said, biting into his chocolate covered strawberry and of course dripping the red juice on his shirt. “Shit.” He said.

“I’ve heard worse but maybe he’s right.”

“Don’t say that. I’m not listening to it.” 

“Not in the literal sense but maybe the script still needs a bit more tweaking.”

“I’m fine with it. Hell, if anyone gets the last say in this me.” While he looked at Skylar’s turned up facial expression. “And yes, you too.”

While they sat quietly, he tasted the shrimp, some bruschetta appetizers and the smoked salmon dip too. In silence, they ate and while he sat up against the headboard Skylar didn’t hesitate to sit there next to him. 

Seth not so at ease to her closeness. Yet, tonight it didn’t press him one bit. Another drink after another and this was the most peace he had all day. Until his phone started to ring.

“Hello?”

“What is this about you punching a director?” Seth gave Skylar the look, knowing who was on the other line, with no hello and choices of words of how his day went.

“That happened hours ago, earlier this evening after the meeting. In which didn’t go so well.”

“Seth what on earth did he say to make you do it? You know someone recorded you and sent it to CNN and everywhere else too.”

Seth and Skylar were pretty much laughing about the entire thing. He simply didn’t give a fuck either.

“Well so be it then, he was an asshole and deserve it. Plus, he said inappropriate things to me and about Skylar so fuck that guy.”

“This doesn’t make you look good at all.” Lindsay said. “Where are you anyway?” 

“Writing with Skylar and we’re just relaxing here. Why the hostile attitude?”

“I’m always having to clean up after you do something so fucked up.” 

“A punch, in which that guy deserved is not just _bullshit._ ” Seth said and clearly being done with the conversation. “I’ll be home soon okay we can discuss it later.” He said but Linday must have hanged up on him while his phone went to the home screen. 

“She’s so uptight about everything, really how the hell do you put up with that.”

“Just as I put with you.” While Skylar laid her head back on his chest. Staring at some papers in her hand. Breeze from the open window and they probably might collapse from being so full and drained from today. 

Writing and more writing. Reading every line, every aspect of character and development although this is something have a passion for. 

“What is it about your writing, to grab inspiration? That’s if you have anything special techniques.”

“It’s not like I have a ton of Oscars in my home or anything.” She said looking up at him. 

“I know but you will someday.”

“You know this overtone of love is quite annoying.”

“You don’t enjoy praise?” He said smirking. 

“You’ve done quite a long list of great things and just saying _‘good job’_ is like too much worship to you.” He couldn’t argue with her on that one. “Do you not understand you could easily just do this film yourself. You’re an experience director and wouldn’t want all the work on your hands but you seem to like things like it is anyway.”

“What is that suppose to mean?” He whispered, as he leaned forward for another notebook and pen while she smacked it out of him hand.

“You enjoy being on edge, hectic lifestyle, you like being in control.”

“You should know working with others was always hard as it is. Maybe today you got the jist of what I mean.”

While he sat on the side of the bed lighting a cigarette and tossing his glasses on the table next to the bed. 

“Well I’m still shocked you punched that guy. Reminds me when you punched James Franco at that all white party.”

“Holy shit, you still remember that? Luckily, Lindsay doesn’t look to far back when we hanged out. The stories that could’ve been out there.”

“Tell me about it!” Skylar said, pressing her chin onto his shoulder. Her hands touch his chest and he leans into her. Maybe he didn’t know exactly what he was doing.

“Did you go home with him that night?”

Skylar was silent. Perhaps she didn’t even remember.

“You know what don’t even answer that.” He said drinking his beer now that has gotten warm and doesn’t taste too great.

“I guess I partied with a lot of people. I have you to thank for that.” Her cheerful smile and sarcastic remark.

“You have your own way of getting what you want. Besides we’re basically done with this script so we might as well call it a night.” 

Skylar was loving the nice and quiet time to spend together. The idea of not working together and taking a break seemed too quick to come to an end as well.

“Do you really enjoy my work? I feel guilty for all of this. Like now that we won’t get anywhere.”

Seth is confused. “Why in the world do say that? Stop throwing stones at yourself. People will love what you written. I’m sure it won’t go unnoticed.” He said touching her cheek, squeezing it a big and watching her red lips separate. “You being quite mysterious and I find you like to out a lot of that in your work.”

“I’m more than just some complex girl walking away from her life.” 

Seth giving her look like that is a bunch of bullshit.

“You beg to differ?” She ask questioning the man.

“I wonder things about you and if I’m right, you have ran from your past life but slowly liking that you’re destroying yourself lately. Is it anything you need? Anything I can do?” 

She did need someone and for something specific. How he asked, how his voice was always sticking those past memories in her head when he spoke like that. Caring, concerned and genuinely curious. 

Her hands touched his, played with his long fingers, while she tried to understand she’d be making moves. It was wrong but it was definitely all she was known for to him. Whether she was the writer, the employee, maybe the only one who told him to go be happy. Yet, she gave him nothing but trouble. 

He raised his eyebrows, asking for an answer, with body language and his hand raise to her face to put hair behind her ears. They weren’t in their right minds whatsoever. Seth knew it but never seemed to care for Skylar’s sake. 

“You know you’ve done enough.” She whispered in his ear and her fingers trace his neck and down his back. His hand tickling her inner thigh. 

Lips are warm , holding her own while she moved her lips to his. The rush of her passion showing while her let her onto his lap. He wouldn’t let her fall again, he wouldn’t want to see her bright eyes to look dark like they once did. 

Neither did he have any idea of motives that lied within her. Skylar liked being broken and breaking everyone around her. 

“We shouldn’t....” She said, quietly. Knowing she should just get off, get away and let him go home. 

Seth was sure he’d give in, his fingers touching her lips. Not a word, just movement. Just lust driven in his eyes by the touch of his fingertips. Her expression was calm even when his hand gripped her hair. 

While his hands spoke it’s own tune, touching her, and drunkenly letting him place her on the bed while she cradle underneath him. Tonight was sure of these two, to speak it’s own tune and not sure why every part of him left when he was like this. 

Skylar on the other hand, getting exactly what she wanted tonight. The feel of him pressed into her, primeval moans soaring through the room until they endured this fixation until the morning. 

Once morning did get here, becoming it’ presence Seth is not even aware of what they did. Eyes are some what watery as he woke up. Looking towards the bathroom that was closed and Skylar wasn’t in the bed but he naked. Her clothes laid out over the room as well. 

_Holy shit._

He heard the shower water turn off and really didn’t care about barging into the bathroom just as Skylar was grabbing the towel to cover herself.

“What the fuck did we do last night?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be drinking with this constant act of not remembering things Seth.” She said winking at him and he looks like he’s ready to have a panic attack.

“We didn’t have sex did we? Please tell me that didn’t happen.” He said with such concern because it might get out to Lindsay. 

Which was a funny thing to think of, when she’s at the door right now making her way inside the hotel room. 

“Seth, are you in here?” 

His eyes closed, his teeth gritted and he wanted to curse himself over and over until this ended up being a dream. Unfortunately, it’s just a nightmare in reality.

Lindsay walked by the steamed bathroom to see Skylar jump out so quickly. Seth’s clothes didn’t appear on the floor and in the chairs magically. Lindsay didn’t know what to think say this point.

“Hi, Lindsay could I help you?” Skylar said with her wet skin wrapped in a big white towel.

“Have you seen Seth?”

“You see his clothes here, don’t you? I must say it’s nice to know I can get what I want and he simply can forget about you so quickly.” Skylar said laughing as her wet hair was being combed. 

“You’re just playing games.” Lindsay said stepping in her face. “You may want it to look like something happened but Seth, Seth wouldn’t fuck you if you were the last woman on earth.” Lindsay face was so sure and positive with a nice healthy smile that her man was no way fucking his writing partner. 

If this girl only knew.

“Are you sure about that? Since you like digging up in my past, would it be lovely for you to know we used to fuck? The rumors about us, yes all true. Even the one where I fucked him in his bed few weeks ago.”

“Skylar!” Seth shouted as he ran behind her and seeing Lindsay ready to burst into tears but her red eyes, her grey irises and anger is clearly showing.

“She’s lying right? Tell me this psychotic bitch is lying Seth.”

“Lindsay, wait a minute now.”

“That this mental bitch is out her head right? You wouldn’t fuck around on me? Not that in any way I’d speculate that you would go behind my back and fuck her out of all women.”

“Are you that blind? Do you see his clothes, do you the liquor we enjoyed last night together. The sex, it was fantastic.” Skylar said smiling walking towards her but he grabbed her and pushed her behind him. 

“Shut the fuck up Skylar.” 

While Lindsay stormed out of there and Seth having to throw on some pants and hurry his way down the hall shirtless and cold.

“Lindsay please, I can tell you I was drunk last night and I didn’t mean it.”

While she shook her head and bit her lips and wishing not to smack him across his face but she option to do smack him the face anyway. 

“I deserve it. I deserve it.” He said. Basically giving himself away and knowing that was as small than to what she could do to his image.

“You deserve worse. You definitely deserve whatever disease she can give you at that.

“Lindsay please.”

“I tried to think if it was ever something between the two of you but clearly my assumptions were right.”

“Please, talk about this once I get home?”

Lindsay walked away not even turning around to answer him or look back at him. Not only furious but hurt and he knows most likely she wouldn’t be home by the time he’d get there.


	12. Not What I Need, Not What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of things being said and in the open puts new reflections on Seth and what he thinks of SKylar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've posted this a week ago but I been busy. Plus, I been more in tuned writing on my new Seth story but I'm almost finished with this one! Enjoy the little update.

“I thought maybe you wanted to do more revising. I have to check in on you and make sure it’s the best decision.” Julie asked Seth, who seemed to be irritated and had it up to hear with everyone's requests. 

For now Seth was her concern, after a long day and continuous orders and a list of other doings that need get done.

“I’m positive, we don't need to do more with this script. Okay, get off my back.” He replied.

“It seems someone didn't get their morning coffee.”

“I don't even like coffee, you out of all people would know. I’m just not in the mood.” He said, maybe wanting to speak on his situation more but didn’t carry on. 

“Are you alright? I’m all ears, if you need someone to talk to.”

“Like you wouldn't already know enough what’s been going on.” 

Placing a stack of folders in one of the other employees hands while he walks out of the office looking for a vending machine.

Fast paced, it’s how he was walking lately, on edge, constantly rubbing his hands through his hair. Trying to think why he’s concentrating so hard to ignore Julie standing besides him while he’s figuring out which flavor soda to get.

“All I’m saying is, if there's something that needs to be said , just let it out.” She steady protested, popping her spearmint gum through her glossy pink lips.

He blows his breath, grabs his pop and continues to pass her and places himself back into his office chair. There was loads of things in his brain, circling around and driving him mad. Feeling guilty and feeling some faults he has done should have never happened. Guess it’s typical in his life after all.

“You know I’m not leaving until you speak to me.” Julie said, going about sitting in a chair across from his desk. This time she wasn't trying to sound snarky, yet genuine, to how he was feeling. 

Particularly to how he’s been acting for a while now. Yet, Seth continues to just stay silent. 

“I know you may lose a bit of faith with me and Skylar, trying to keep ourselves in work and I know we had a bit of fun for some months but --” 

“Could we not speak about Skylar?” He says, with daring his eyes at her. “Could we just not even mention her, for one fucking day.”

“What did she do now?” Julie said, clueless as ever.

“What hasn't she done?” Seth said, cold and his eyes fall to the office door. 

With Skylar's presence making it’s way in. Perhaps, he spoke to soon. Mentioning her, now seeing her. 

Of course, nothing was all on her. None of this was, but she has become a person Seth doesn't think he truly knows. Maybe he wasn't always mesmerized by Skylar’s beautiful hair, her glowy mocha skin, how she wears her red lipstick so boldly but behind an image a girl who may or may not be how she approaches. 

Maybe in his perception, sex with her was great. Spying on her was even sexier. When you go beyond the grail, in true colors that start to show day after day with someone, the spirit breaks the lust between them.

There was none now. 

“Seth, could we talk?” Skylar said, eyes falling to the floor when he gives her a nod. 

Truly was his fault for involving deeper than his intentions but he’s more disgusted at himself. Especially when things continue to go too far. 

“You don’t have to leave.” Seth stated, while Julie was proceeded to get out of the chair. 

“I think it’s best we speak outside the office.” Skylar said, as Seth cracked the door so they could speak outside in the hallway.

“I don’t have much to say to you.”

“I just wanted to know how the film process was going.”

“Good, it’s great. The writing process is finally finish and I’m going to direct it. Just need to get more financing for the film and I shall be good to go.”

“Anything I can help with?”

Poor girl. She’s going to get more than what she came here for. 

“Help? You do know our writing days are over. I don't need you here at the moment, I’m sure we don't need to see each other for awhile.”

As he proceeded to the door yet she has to edge him on.

“What is that suppose to mean?” She said, asking, like in worry or the fact she’ll be out of a job for a while if she doesn’t go and seek some new projects. Maybe she'll just miss seeing Seth, it’s been that way for awhile.

She has popped up at the office a few times, trying to speak or have discussions, while Seth has been shutting her out so he doesn't have to risk being in a long conversation. Like the one she’s trying to create now.

“Means, we don’t need to be seeing each other at all. Being around you has really reached it’s peak in my life and regarding my personal life.”

So boldly, he puts it. Shockingly, she distorts her face trying to grasp his reasoning.

“Really? I didn’t sleep with myself, on my girlfriend and hid it from her. Multiple times, at that. I didn’t do a list of other things just for the fun of it, or maybe I did.” She said with sarcasm.

“Maybe I volunteered to do things with you but when you make things that should be private into the public then that means I can’t trust you. So what, we did things, maybe I wasn't smart enough to end it when I had the chance.”

“Are you being serious right now?” 

Walking towards him, closer. 

“You know maybe some of this wouldn't have happen if you never were in my personal life to begin with. I had less than 4 months left, instead of coming to me, you spy on me.”

“And you get attracted to me?” He spewed in a whisper trying to keep his voice down. “Then I’m actually convinced at one point leaving FOX was actually a good idea but where has it gotten me. Listening to you hasn't gotten me far but into a lot of shit.”

“You told me you were unhappy! If this is about you and Lindsay, you're at fault for still being with me.” 

“I didn't know that overdosing, staying out all the time, not trying to get shit done was going to follow me too. Get over yourself, I wasn't with you, we were never a thing.” The way his eyes glare at her, not even blinking with too much anger behind it.

He was wrong from the beginning, he knew it but also discussing her shortcomings was only to decrease his own guilt. 

“You acting like a pompous asshole right now is not pretty. Like, you never done anything wrong and going back to being _‘that guy’_ I don’t like.”

How his smile appeared and his wish was to make her understand. “I'm hoping if me turning into someone you don't like will keep you away from me.”

He walked down the hall disregarding Julie still in his office. Yet, Skylar chuckles to herself watching him not looking back and leaving.

“What is he talking about? Convince to leave FOX?”

With a question setting Skylar in a odd place but it’s not like she can deny her input on the result. 

“Did he know about your job? The second job?” She stated.

“Yes. If you're going to have me explain it to you it’s already everywhere imaginable to your access.”

“What do you mean?”

Skylar looking up at her from her phone, annoyed. 

“Julie, have you not put two and two together? There’s no way they would've kept me by breaching the contract with that second job. Seth wanted to leave FOX anyways but maybe he made the wrong decision.”

“I knew Seth had his ways but didn't think he'd find out.”

“I was blind and included myself into more than I should. Unfortunately, I'm the wrong decision he chose.”

❖

A drink, between his lips and he asks for another. Dim lights, he doesn't want to be seen. Not by anyone in the afternoon and wanting to give everything up.

Her face planted in front of him, like she’s there with him. Seth wishes it was easy to erase people but also the negativity that comes along just thinking about it. 

Tapping his fingers on the counter, thinking of making his brain in need of going blank for a moment to clear everything. Drifting away, blank expression, no eye contact with anyone, perhaps self pity on the inside because their are some things he should have never said. 

The steady feel of nothingness when the music plays while he feels vibration but no sound. 

“It’s true, when they say you should never be with people you work with.” Said a familiar tone. Hitting him unexpectedly, when he turned slowly finding Lindsay to his left. Getting a drink and wondering if he’s going to make this awkward for them or his blank expression as if he needs help.

“I hope this isn't about...you know who.” 

“Maybe I came here to reference myself. How have you been?”

“It’s a long week but I'll survive.”

“You always do.” She said, nudging his elbow and smiling. Yet it seems to fall when she notices how tired he looks. 

“Honestly if you came here to reel more shit about the situation I could probably set an appointment for you to do it another day.”

“I don’t follow?” She replied curiously.

“It’s nothing. Totally nothing.”

“You don’t think after a few weeks of not talking I'd be over it, in which I am. I been over it before she had to gloat about it.”

Seth eyebrows furrowed into thinking what else did Linday know. Yet her face is going into that stern mode, knowing she'll probably rant about something but Seth is beyond the limit today. He doesn't want to fight or argue.

“I’m not mad but disappointed in myself even.”

“Lindsay please, I really don't want to discuss anything about it right now.”

“You do know I knew before she even said anything.” She said, with a bit of laughter at the thought of it reminiscing. her eyes rolling to Seth sitting there not speaking like in some shock. 

While she continued to walk out of the bar and down the street for Seth to walk in front of her stopping her path.

“What do you mean, you knew?”

His face, full of guilt, that’s basically the title of his day today. Guilt with sweat and shame. 

“You think after knowing about your past with her, you two were never just working together. You're more than that and you can stand here and convince me all you want, convince me it’s not true but a woman knows.”

“So you don’t say anything? If anything about me and Skylar bothered you at any extent why didn't you say anything.”

“Oh, I’m sorry but wasn't I always saying something? Didn't I nag you too much? You can't trust her, you can't be around her. She’s not serious, you're defending her and running after her. It’s obvious you care about her.”

If only she knew Seth really was at his breaking point with Skylar but more at himself.

“At least you’re right this time and I can't argue with that. I’m over Skylar, trust me this time.”

“We don't need trust. We don't need anything, I don’t want anything from you or you to want nothing from me. Let’s just simply be.”

He swallows, in a contrast of thought to what was this suppose to mean. While silence had them drift apart, walking in different directions and carrying on. 

Only for Lindsay to be behind him once he made it to his car. 

“I’m not sure if I enjoy you popping up on me this randomly in one day.”

She loved to see him loosen up, with a happy smirk on his face. Like a blatant conversation of him cheating didn't seem to bother her. Maybe she was at peace with the knowing before everything comes out on the full surface. 

While she tells him, she doesn't plan on making him some sort of enemy. Not unless he'd want her to. Then the choice would be up to him. Seth knowing where his life lies in different areas and different rooms where she was never displayed. 

“I could always give you some relaxation later. Unwind, a message because you seem like you need it.” She insisted. 

When in reality he should apologize, though he’s said _"I'm sorry'_ a million times. He pleaded and even spewed truth beyond of feelings he's sure he doesn't even have for Lindsay. She knows, she doesn't want Seth to fake himself in the sake of another. When she knows that other person is going to one he'll always run to. 

“We don't have say anything. We can simply do things without a word. If that’s okay with you.” She said. 

Seth feeling hesitant but relaxation is sounding lovely. Yet, anything without a word, Seth is sure that’s a perfect way to do things now and days.


	13. The Sweetest Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth finds himself unable to continue with Skylar completely and with Lindsay still in doubts about where they stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated my profile and you can also check out my sideblog on tumblr for writing I use for an escape and for updates+questions [here](http://miroticss.tumblr.com).

“I’m not sure what I’ll do tonight. Perhaps I’ll read a book and it’s not like I haven’t done that in a while.” Skylar said, standing, eyeing some things up and down.

“Really? With the stance of yourself in the closet finding something to wear. Got a hot date or something?” Julie said.

“I’m thinking if I’ll stay home tonight. Concentrate on something other than the fact that my boss hates me.” Skylar said winking but her eyes weren’t sexy behind her saying.

“Seth does not hate you.” 

Julie holding Skylar’s wrists, the soft tone definitely makes Skylar feel more than expected. She knew it wasn’t hate drawn from some extreme dark place but she could be in any way around him. 

“If Seth hated you, it would be more drastic than just not being around each other.”

Did Julie not understand what she said. Skylar attachment wasn’t anything deep than how she saw things but Skylar wasn’t sure how to keep going in Hollywood without the man who changed everything. 

“I guess I get a sick high on destroying everyone who I get involved with.”

“That’s not true.” 

While she tried to look at Skylar who was more focused on what shoes to wear with a dress. 

“It’s better to just say you miss someone rather than trying to do things to forget.”

“Please you make it seem like --” Skylar turned around trying to catch Julie eyes but even her own thoughts and words seemed something more than the implication. “Like I’m so caught up in the man or something.”

“Instead of explaining and actually talking without all this anger. He might understand you or at least try to.”

“So what, Seth is more easy to talk to than he let’s on.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Julie didn’t care what they were doing, or what they _were_ doing before hand. She was more concerned if whatever was going on wasn’t actually helping her friend. 

“You really should just stay in tonight. Consider it, for me?”

“Are you so concerned about me putting something up my nose? What are you Seth’s keeper?”

In the bathroom, the makeup bag on the sink and Julie is sure her friend has made up her mind this evening. 

“You need to be safe. I know you don’t care to know people personally but it be time to find some friends who want to party the right way.”

“Like you always partied the right way? Like we use to not get wild and forget our problems.”

“Yet, I remember where those parties have you ending up on the floor.”

Skylar applying mascara on her eyelashes, fluttering, disregarding Julie’s statements. 

“Honestly, what’s making you resort to this lifestyle will do nothing but keep destroying you.”

Hitting Skylar with such a true statement and her only wish was to not blind herself from past and present. If everything just went in place she’d be occupied by much more serious deadlines and overwhelmed by her job. 

Now the only thing overwhelms Skylar is loneliness when it’s only her doings that send people away. The endless stars and night skies keeps her in the forgetful state of mind and Skylar preferred her life this way. 

❖

The empty seat awaits Lindsay. Ordering a drink and hopeful the seat doesn’t get filled by someone else. It’s late and surprisingly the bar isn’t packed. The elegant music playing softly and the dark area keeps her hopeful. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Seth said, finger softly tracing hers to comfort her.

“It’s okay, don’t apologise. I know you’re busy.”

She insisted their attitudes would change towards things like this. Being later didn’t have to matter and commitment definitely wasn’t going to be an option. 

“Busy isn’t really the word I’d put my life lately but I’m glad to see you.”

While his drink was the typical, she knew what to get him. Have it ready for him to chase his throat and something else soon after it. 

“Well, I really wanted to see you and see where we could truly stand with each other.”

Seth nodding, knowing he isn’t perfect. Never gives her the attention she wants rather than need. That other things always became the number one priority. He knew it wasn’t serious with her and hated to pretend if it was.

“I want to be there more for you and not let you second guess who I am.”

“Things are easier said than done. We could always work on it but I’m not too happy about our past.”

“I’m sure Skylar is far from getting in between us.”

“I doubt that, I doubt I can believe you.”

The glass hitting the counter while his fingers bounce on the glass, tapping and deep down thought that he wasn’t in the mood to be doubted.

“Helping someone isn’t so bad.”

“It isn’t, but what good can it do when helping turns into something you never asked for?”

Seth didn’t have to leave everything behind, disconnect from people he knew for years for the sake of one human. 

“It wasn’t like that at first. You know that.” He said searching her face and whispering.

“You’ve told me already and I believed you, then.”

“So what do you want from me now? To bring me here so we can discuss how I fucked up. I fucked her while I was with you.”

“That’s not what I meant Seth. Their are tons of women who may love to have guys and share them but I don’t want to share you.”

“You don’t trust me?” He asked, heightened and worried.

“How can I? How can I do any of this and be with you and you can’t admit the truth.”

“I just admitted my wrong doings, I was apologetic and I still am.”

“Admit to yourself, there’s something more than just sex, isn’t it?” Lindsay said, with her face getting red. 

The silence again, to the piano playing of something classical and everything felt still. Seth wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction to admit to something not true. 

“I saw Skylar few days ago and I told her to stay away. I’m sure she got the memo.”

He held Lindsay’s hand, smiling, the hesitant reassuring kind, the type of smile that he’s begging behind his pretty teeth. Lying to himself and Lindsay is trying to not settle but seeing him like this was making her so unsure.

Only for his cell phone to ring and it’s the last person he’d wish he didn’t have to speak to. Skylar is ringing his phone, while the first time he’d ignore it but Lindsay insist he’d answer it. Perhaps, it’s something minor. 

“It seems she didn’t get the memo after all.”

“Just let me take this.” He said while she gets up shaking her head and going to the ladies room. Hopefully, when Lindsay’s done she doesn’t have to be worried about this night getting ruined.

“Yes, Skylar what is it?” 

The noise is the background he could barely understand or even figure out if she was saying anything at all.

“Skylar’s you’re breaking up. Hello?”

He says until it seems to sound clear on her end.

“Skylar, is everything alright?”

“I’m pretty drunk.” She says, voice shaking.

“Are you okay?”

“No, I don’t think I am. These guys, they have pretty hard drugs and I want to do some and I’m scared. Julie isn’t answering and I’m in this huge mansion and --”

Since Julie is out trying to sweet talk a bunch of rich people to bring more money into his new film. He couldn't afford Julie leaving that affair.

“Skylar calm down, is their anything I can do?”

She started to let the tears run the black makeup down her face. Her voice, tiny voice when she gets like this wins him over.

“Could you come and get me? I’m feel tempted and I need to leave.”

“Where are you now?”

“I don’t know, in some bathroom I locked myself in. This place is insane.”

“Text me the address, stay there, don’t let anyone in, don’t leave out and I will be there.”

Seth breathed. Again, it was all part of the process. The never ending cycle he’d be her superman. The anger mix with worry on his face surfaced and Lindsay noticed it the second she made it back from the restroom.

“I’m sorry but she needs me to do something and I’m --” He said getting interrupted. Lindsay’s fingers placed on his lips.

“It’s okay. We don’t own each other. If you wanna go then do as you please.”

“She’s scared, Lindsay.”

“I really don’t care. Just go, please.” 

While he rushed out and she’s chasing another drink asking for another soon after. Then company meets her unexpectedly. 

“Is it always like that with him?” Said some guy taking a seat next to her. Admiring her face when she turned around, her grey eyes, her long black hair, curved lips and the wonder to why Seth could miss out on someone beautiful.

“It’s usually because of someone else.”

“You seem to not have adapted to it. I can tell by how you're looking like you want to throw that glass across the bar.”

How she held it, death in her eyes maybe. 

“Maybe today, I’ll learn not to give in to that anger and always suspect the worse from him.” She smiled, with no advances of any body language to the stranger. 

Although his look was clean, and suave.

“Are you attached to him?”

“I’m trying to make it non exclusive. I hear that works best but I’m having doubts.” She felt irritated now with the twenty one questions.

“Well, if I might add, you still deserve all his attention. Whether it’s exclusive or nonexclusive.” He said, grabbing her left hand and he pecks her softly. His lips even felt nice on her smooth skin and in an instant she thought of other areas where his lips could have parties.

He’s eyeing her down and never stopped. His raging blue eyes with hints of green and brown. Like it’s unreal someone could speak to you with just looks. The sexiest things happen to be the most sinful, right?

“I’m a grown woman. I’m not going to get bent out of shape about it.”

“Well, I find it inappropriate to call you ‘woman’ , how about I get your name.”

Lindsay head shakes knowing this guy wasn’t going to let up. While she smiled at his kind manner yet it’s so bold.

“I’m Lindsay and I happen to be Seth Macfarlane’s publicist.” 

“Well, would he mind if I wanted to make you mine tonight?”

❖

The car ride, it’s quiet with Skylar’s heart beating through her ears. Pondering and waiting as still as the moon. Nothing was to be stated but the fact that she smelled of alcohol with claims to not have had a lot to drink.

To make it home and slouched her body against Seth’s as he eased her in the house and straight to her room. To feel nauseous and sick in the stomach and he sat next to her. His expression is blank, wondering why did he do this, why does he keep doing this. With no way to understand her point of getting too wasted to apply herself. 

“I thought this chapter of you would at least be over by now.” 

“Why can't a girl have a few drinks, have a little fun?”

“Since when a little bit a fun always leaves me here.” He said, grabbing his keys out of his pocket and knowing he isn’t about to stay here. He isn’t going to be lured in or convince himself to stay this time. 

“I'm such a burden? If that’s what you wanna say Seth go ahead.” 

His back turned, he hated to hear her voice crack the way it did. Sadness running through her and why was she resorting to this when she didn't have anything else. 

“Don't say that.” He leaned in front of her before the bed while his hands placed on her thighs. He hands are so cold. “Why were you scared because they had drugs?”

“I wanted to do some very bad. You're the only one I know who wouldn’t do it with me or tell me not to but I --”

“But what?” 

“I could still go and get some.” She said as her eyes started to water. 

“Why would you want to Skylar?”

Her inaudible sigh, her own realization, the part of her she hates distilled so vividly for everyone to judge and for to crumble. 

“I’m sitting here, alone and hating myself. Alone and I can only think of going out and forgetting everything.”

“The Skylar I know is more than resorting to drugs. This path won't be good for you, you have to live life but not like this. You're better than destroying yourself with people who don't care about you.”

“Are you saying you do?” 

Swallowing and letting it sit in with the common cold song. That he would get up and sit next to her and look into her red eyes that didn't deserve whatever demon that wanting to erase her potential.

“You know I don't hate you. You know if I didn't care I wouldn't have came to get you.”

“I brought this on myself. I should've listened to Julie the minute I started to just give it up.” 

Since she figured it would’ve prevented all of this. 

“We simply can feel bad but I cannot point the blame. Point to what exactly? I’m riding on my own guilt and shame because I knew better and I chose not to do the right things. Then and even now.”

“Sorry if -” She said but getting interrupted. 

“No need to be. You’ve got quite a past and a present to adapt to and I don’t shame you for it. I don’t want to see you hurting yourself with shit that will just destroy your amazing talent.”

His smile, makes her warm, yet she distance the idea of getting better. If the up and down notion of the typical Hollywood lifestyle will pertain to her like everyone else. Her life before wasn't any better. 

Seth cell phone is buzzing in his pocket while he fumbles seeing it’s Julie calling.

“Hello?”

“Seth, I’ve called Skylar. She might have went out tonight and she’s not answering.”

“That’s because she’s right here next to me.”

“Thank you Jesus.” Julie sighed with relief. “What happened?”

“Let’s say Skylar took the high road tonight. We're just talking, at her place. How did the conference go?”

“It went swell, had to convince a million and one people to help with financing for the film. I tried working my magic. Besides that, I'm glad she’s okay.”

“So am I.” Seth said, watching Skylar look around on the bed and in the room for something. 

“We’ll talk later okay Julie?”

He watched Skylar sit on the bed, now it was her language, her body, getting antsy. 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I left my purse in the car could you get it for me? I’m going to the bathroom.”

Sure thing for Seth to go back and look his car. However some of her stuff fell out. This was when the same parallel of events that he shouldn't snoop through her belongings. He should view her makeup, her personal items as well as money falling out too.

Bent over the front seat to grab some things off the floor Seth wishes he did this without being so attentive. The small tube, happened to be clear with a small black top on it. The substance, inside, he was hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. The white powder again, the remembrance of her past tubes with a substance she claim to have flushed down the toilet. When she wanted to do better for the movies and for herself she was only lying. Seth’s discovery putting him in a bad place. 

Yet it’s only anger that gets to him again. 

He’d walked in like everything was fine handing her belongings. 

“Thank you. Are you going home? You do look tired.” 

“Not yet, I think we should still talk some more.”

Yet he was watching her, running her hands through out her purse, she’s looking for it. Trying to find her quick fix and downfall in a tube and she doesn’t know that he has it in his hand.

“Looking for this?” He said, holding the two small tubs in his hand. 

Her face, her shock, he confused expression. She’s sure it wasn’t even hers.

“That’s not mine.”

“I don’t do cocaine. I know I didn’t have any in my car until this most likely fell out of your purse, along with other things.”

“Seth, please.” 

He let the tubes slide in his back pocket instead of thinking he was going to let her have it. 

“Why did you lie to me?”

Silence again, .in an instant she’s lost and the sound she hears starts to terrify her. Her own heartbeat.

Seth wanted to speak but even his lips quivered. He was tired, drained from her, the past year after they left was only this continuous cycle. Repeatedly and endless to the desires of wrong doings.

If he stays he might not make it out alive. Without a word he wants to leave but she pulled on his jacket and begs him to listen to her.

“Please, Seth listen I wasn’t going to do it.”

“You’re a liar, an habitual one at that, do you even hear how you sound?”

“Let me explain.”

“Explain what? The drugs aren't yours? You were just buying it to decorate the insides of your purse?”

Her eyes catching his neck, at his Adam's apple that's bobbing, the veins that seem like bloody fingers out to get her. Her eyes drift higher, wanting to meet his. It has always been a bad decision to look Seth in the eye when he's angry, so doing it now that he's beyond that must be plain madness.

“You’re throwing what we’ve done out of the window. You’re blowing your chances on this bullshit.”

While he decided to just take the tube and put the power on the floor. Watching her get mad about a few hundred dollars worth of cocaine.

“You’re giving up on me anyways. You’re pushing me aside, you want me to go just say it. You hate me.”

“Well at this point I’m not sure if I even like you. You lied in my face, you made me come get you from some fucking hell house because you claim to be scared of doing drugs. Scared of being pressured!”

“I don’t remember buying it. I didn’t buy that tonight, I swear I don’t remember.”

Sadly, a few minutes ago she wasn't acting like she didn't remember.

“You should be in Hollywood to not write movies but star in them because you’re playing a great role right now.”

“Seth don’t --”

“Did I not sacrifice my dumb decisions that could have easily been pushed aside instead of leaving. The biggest mistake in my life was never sleeping with you but just thinking we were actually friends.”

“Seth, don’t leave, please!” She said, behind her own self betrayal.

How his chest roars and sharp inhales. His look, so disappointing mixed with anger. 

“We can’t be anything, I should’ve known when we left your true colors would show. The past year you’ve put this lifestyle ahead of the one that should matter.”

“I love you. Seth, please.” She runs back to him crying, touching his hands and saying things only to make him continue to walk away. 

"Love me? You're seriously mad."

"Please, wait! Please."

“I mean it this time. I'm staying away from you, for good. I advise you do the same.” 

When the sound returns, the sound of him leaving, when she doesn't know he’s in the car beating his fists against the steering wheel pissed at everything imaginable right now. He wasn't going to bother anyone with this, especially Lindsay. He had his reasons.

Skylar cried out. The realization of her panting, the dark sky and she shakes with the suffocation of being alone and in this predicament. 

She sees something sharp, she sees her cocaine, she sits on the floor. Her choices, her decisions, wasn’t like her past life in the conditioned state of mind. 

“You put this on yourself Skylar. No one to blame but yourself.” She said, thinking if the pain would stop. Could something make her stop from breathing so her heart could stop beating in her eardrum. To keep her from failing in his eyes and from her own shame.

❖

“I tried. I tried to be nice, I tried to think she was going to be better.” Seth said.

it’s been four hours later. Five in the morning and he hasn’t slept because he’s thinking and talking to Julie.

“She probably forgot about it.”

“You should’ve seen how she was searching around the room Julie. Searching in her purse, she knew exactly what she wanted. To get home and score some drugs. She lied to me, that’s the part I don’t understand.”

Julie never been able to handle seeing Seth so stressed in a long time. It was always those days she remember when his shows kept getting cancel and hearing him speak loudly that it was over for him. 

To continue the slope, the path to the top and still unhappy it was hard for her to settle the thought in. On the other end, Skylar played this mysteriously desirable part in his life and that wasn’t hard to grasp why he was so into trying to help her. 

“Has she ever done drugs, like a long history?”

“Yes, I don't want to talk about this. I can only tell you is to try and help her.”

“She can get it from you this time because I’m not doing it. I’m done.” Seth said with his cell phone beeping, it was Skylar on the other end and he easily ignored it. 

Skylar decided to still call him, three more times, and he ignored it again and again. 

“She opened a lot in my eyes and it’s hard to think this same woman wants to give it up for parties and blow."

“Well Seth, the same questions you have, swirling in your head, why don’t you just go and ask her. She might just open up for you.”

“Or I’ll get pissed all over again.” 

His beer has gotten warm. He’s not sure why he’s drinking this early, frustrated and wish he could turn back the hands of time. He needed to go to sleep.

“When was the last time you two ever had a genuine long talk?” Julie asked,

Seth had to think about it. Was it him spilling his truth of how he felt or was it simply because they both could lose everything. When now thinking back he betrayed himself into being happy. What could he show for it now, after words he shouted and promises never made that he set for himself.

The last genuine conversation seemed like decades ago. 

“I can’t offer to help, I’ve done it once.”

Yet, to end this conversation Julie simply stated, “You can’t force her to change but that doesn’t mean you stop. I’ve tried texting and calling her but she won’t answer me.”

“I’m sure she won’t answer to me, not after all I said.”

“She respect your opinion Seth, trust me.”

Seth staring at his phone while the voicemail line started to beep.

“Julie let me call you back.”

The phone beeps again and he watches it vibrate on the counter. Irritation, frustration, and a stew of emotion and thinking he should just ignore it. He has nothing to say to her, he just doesn't want to give in. 

Yet, the message signal, it’s indicated and he sits for a while staring at his phone to listen to the voicemail. 

__

_“I know you don’t want to hear what I have to say. So let me leave you with this and state that you won’t ever have to worry about me ever again. Not where I am or who I’m with or what I’m doing. I’m sorry about my fucked up ways and causing you pain. I won’t call for you ever again. Goodbye, Seth.”_

With a puzzled look, Seth isn't sure what any of this means. She sounded like she was ready to cry and that always made Seth feel uneasy. A lot structure of words that has him in need to go back to see her. When things come off not how they should, we regret what we never meant to say or do.

Skylar might not get that chance. The tears falling from her cheeks as she held her phone and let it drop in the water. She wouldn’t know if Seth was ever going to call her back or check up on her. She wouldn't know it with her body left for dead in the tub, of water now filled with blood. 

Both wrists, split open and so instead of drugs she chose something sharp and quick. Alone in the water. To give up and turn to a different view she could be dust in the wind. She couldn’t cause anyone any more pain and let one’s thought about her become something that may leave her alive or dead.


	14. It's Never Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth dealing with Skylar's sudden crisis and makes some ultimatums in this finale chapter.

Uneased, anxious, nerve wrecking type of feeling. Seth pressed on the door bell repeatedly but Skylar isn’t coming to the door. Not to mention the phone calls she wasn’t answering and that made Seth worry. 

When the screen opened he checked the main door that happened to be unlock. He wa only realizing this was feeling infinitely worse. 

“Skylar?” He shouted. 

No where downstairs, but upstairs the sound of water dripping on the floor. Her body carelessly laying in the bathtub as he walked passed and realizing stepping back he’d see such a terrible site. The utter disbelief on his face, her body almost lifeless and he was sure this is just some sick nightmare.

“Skylar!” He yelled. “No...No, no Skylar.” 

He fell to his knees against the tub while his eyes went red and filled with tears. The pace of his heart beating in his ears and he wish this wasn't a reason to draw out fear into a man. 

“Skylar, sweetheart open your eyes.” He smacked her face and got her body out of the tub onto the floor and fumbling with his phone to call Julie that he was taking her to the E.R. immediately.

_It’s all my fault._

Noticing her wrists were both cut open he grabs hand towels to keep pressure and rush her as fast as he could. The smears of blood that were all on her tub, floor and now on his shirt. Where the slightest truth seemed unreal to him that she would do this. That she would leave everything behind including him.

His face buried in his hands. The waiting room in a typical quiet nature. Monitors, beeping, and he’s been here before. He wishes no one would say she wouldn't make it. He could stand out here, with kids staring at his blood stained white tee and plaid shirt. 

The shaking intense fear in his eyes, perhaps he cried and shouted too much on the way their all was left was this super red face of his. Exhausted in the morning dew and hoping she wakes up. 

Hope, that is all he had. 

Watching her through the window, when a shadow appears behind him. 

“I got your text message I came as soon as I heard.” Lindsay said. She steps off the side away from Skylar’s room so they could talk.

“She really does know how to get you running for her doesn't she.” She stated with the unwanted comment. 

“What is that suppose to mean?”

The livid anger, the dangerous tone, Lindsay is definitely not starting this conversation on the right note. 

“Don’t you think this is not a good time for you to be negative. I don’t want to hear it.” He added.

“I’m sorry Seth but one minute she asked you to come get her and then hours later she’s committing suicide?”

“You don’t know what happened in between that time being. You don’t have any idea of anything so why don’t you just go.”

“I’m trying to be supportive here but my GOD you make it fucking difficult to back you up when --”

“Because of her right?” He yelled. Inches away from her face. “When she calls me, when she needs someone and I also go running right? It’s not fair to you? It’s not fair when you feel I put her before you.”

Lindsay had nothing to say because she knew it was the truth. “I just find it odd that you have this necessity to try and fix someone who doesn’t want to be fixed.”

“I owe more to Skylar than you or anyone can imagine. You write your theories and stories all you want but you don't know.”

“Please, save it. I heard this before.”

“You wouldn’t accept it. You want to be with me and expect everything with me and Skylar is some type of fucking illusion.”

“That’s not what I meant.” She said wanting to walk past him but his grip was too hard for her to move. 

“Then what is it then? I should've did the right thing years ago and never let myself get too close to her. I'm suppose to continue to be sorry for choices I made as a grown fucking man!”

“Why do you have to be so kind after everything she did. Every event we attend. she either got too wasted, or too high and ruined it. So then she does this, to get your attention and probably hurt you again.”

“Like as if I didn't do enough to her already. I shouldn't have never got so personal in her life to make her pay someone off in order to keep it private. I sat in a round table where everyone told me my life could get blacklisted simply because I left with no reason. You don’t understand.”

“That’s a bit extreme, simply because you were fucking an employee.”

“It was more to that than sex. I called her on that operating job and it should've never happened. If I could go back I would've handled it the professional way but then it all leads up to this.” He says, watching Skylar start to twist and turn as he viewed her through the door. Anger piercing through him and Lindsay made it no better.

“Why don’t you admit there's something between the two of you. Rather than this never ending excuse of being alone and you need to save her.”

“Why can’t you admit that I don’t love you. Or that you won’t accept the fact I never did. I put her before you because I gave everything up and fought for someone who I still don’t know.”

Words hitting her, leaving a sour feeling in her gut, immersed from anger to denial. Seth called out on her true colors and her true feelings. 

“I’m wrong, I’m delusional, I’m the rescuer and if that makes me a bad person thinking I can help her then you need to leave.”

“Maybe it’s best that I go.” Lindsay said, rolling her eyes, standing with her head high that her words were even acceptable after this. 

“Don’t bother coming back.” He said, drawing her to turn around.

“I’m your publicist Seth, I have to know these things even if it’s too hard for me to understand.”

“No, you’re not my publicist, not anymore. You’re not anything to me and there’s nothing for you to understand. You were never open to understanding to begin with.”

“So the one you sleep with wins again? Have a nice life Seth Macfarlane.”

The quickness of his body, before her, in the quiet hallway yet he reaches his lips inches away from hers. Could she see the demon in his eyes that was only going to bare them to the ones that looked scared as of now.

“You fucked that guy last night but you don’t see me throwing it in your face. Even after you claimed to to have known me and Skylar were still messing around I’m the bad guy. I slept with her months ago!”

“What do you mean, I wasn’t with anyone last night.” She said looking around like someone was watching them and looking guilty.

“I thought about you, what you said, that I shouldn't just run to her beckon call. I sat thinking last night in the car maybe it’s a mistake if I go across town to get her. Then it’s not long before you’re in the car with some random guy. How about we put that papers?”

Yet the words from his mouth just caused her to storm out into the waiting room and leave him shaking in head. Knowing she’d play this blame game. 

Lindsay had power, with the press, papers and anything she could get a story to make headlines. Maybe this, was something she could spin around and make it look more of a tragedy than it is. 

The questions Seth knew he wanted to answer but now was too scared to think what would be the right thing to say. He sat in the chair by Skylar’s bed, while her mocha skin seemed almost pale when he found her. 

Hearing the doctor say he made it in time or she wouldn’t have survived. The thought if it had been finalized and he said things he honestly didn’t mean but just from a load of frustration. Her eyes, slowly opening, while his face seemed tired and Skylar could tell he wasn’t too happy.

“Hi.” She said, turning more to see his brown eyes. 

“Hi.” He replied, touching her forehead and then her soft hair in his hands. 

She held her eyes closed, for a few minutes. His voice, again she had to let it sink in to how it sounded in this way. Deep, genuine, something about his voice kept her warm. Sadly, she didn’t think she’d ever hear it again.

Yet the tears, they wanted to start pouring out again.

“Seth I --”

“Shhh. Don’t speak, you need to rest.” 

“I’m sorry Seth.”

“I know but you know there's nothing romantic or amazing about suicide. Skylar, you could've died.”

“I know.”

“Is she okay?” Julie said, overwhelmed, shaking and balling her eyes out. 

“I’m going to be fine, unfortunately.” Skylar said, weakly, trying to turn her head and see her. Seth got up and escorted themselves back in the hallway. Skylar needed to rest and not have second thoughts that she didn’t want to be alive.

“How did you? What happened?”

“When she called me earlier, she left a voicemail. I was going back to her home to apologize for shit I said but I knew something was up when her doors were unlocked.”

“Oh my GOD.” Julie said and Seth trying to hold her. 

The weight of her falling into his arms, Seth was tired of crying, tired of feeling bad and useless to help Skylar but he didn't know what to do. 

He suggested they go outside and get some fresh air because the hospital smell of rubber was annoying him. Julie needed the air so she could breathe and possibly relax.

“It’s my fault. I been pushing her away every that hotel incident I didn't think it would lead to this.”

“Skylar is just lonely. When she gets lonely she does things.”

“Has she done this before?” He said quickly, curiosity rising.

“No, well it was a very long time she ever tried suicide.”

“How long ago?” He asked.

“In college. When her brother died, she was never the same after that. He was everything to her, but she started losing her self in one night stands, drugs, pills and never stopped.”

“A continuous pattern?”

“It was getting better after some therapy but she found this passion in writing and I witnessed that was her way of coping. Short stories, poems, and then really long random essays.”

“Guess that didn’t become enough for her either.” Seth said, looking so down. Like he let her down or something. 

“It’s not your fault Seth, I’ve been here before with Skylar but this means she has reached her breaking point. She needs us more than ever.”

“I saw the info online last night about ten different people wanting to sponsor the film and I can't go on with this without her Julie, I can’t.”

“I know.” She says, the clinging of her arm around his and her head on her shoulder. 

Stuck in realization Seth never knew so much about a girl he was insane over. She was more than this, it was true but Julie insisted he knew how much she gets wrapped in her characters. Late nights chugging coffee and creating characters, reading the dialogue out loud like she’s talking to herself. Julie like this, to put a smile on his face.

“Where are you going?” To the sudden movement of her grabbing her purse and walking to her car now. 

“It’s best I go to her house and clean up the mess.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve been here before, I’m ran out of things to say but I think you can make it better for her.”

“Julie, I don’t -”

“I know you don’t know what to say but you have to try. She does care about you Seth, and she’s so thankful but she went about it the wrong way. Don’t hate her for it even though it’s incredibly hard for you not to.”

The middle of her walking in the middle of the road. Seth could only touch her hand and know he understood but didn’t want to feel this pain. Hugging her one last time and a peck on the forehead , they realize how Skylar made him and Julie more close than ever.

A deep breath, another sigh, another curse at himself. Seeing Skylar respond to doctors but also hesitant to the endless question. Until, they could clear the room finally. She would sit straight up on the bed and play with the warm blanket over her. 

She could feel his presence there but fully aware she didn’t want talk about this. Now setting in, the shame was evident. 

“Did you really want to die?” He asked, he wasn’t angry but the way his eyebrows curved in asking like he’s been hurt and indeed it was true.

Hunching her shoulders. “I don’t know. Admitting that I did, would make you hate me even more.” 

“I don’t hate you but it’s best that you know you’re not alone.”

“You said it was best I stay away from you. I fuck up everything and everyone I’m with.”

“That’s not true. I didn’t mean what I said, that’s why I was coming back over to tell you until seeing you in that tub and --”

Seth having to catch himself, with his head bowed, biting his knuckle and trying to hold back emotion. 

“Do you know what happens when you’re dead Skylar? You're just gone and lifeless and lose everyone around you.”

“Everyone like who?”

“Like Julie, someone like me as well.”

He moved himself on the bed across from her to squeeze her hands. To feel this was real and she wasn't dead and she can have another chance in life but he had to be clear on his feelings. 

“Skylar, if you do this again. If you ever tried to commit suicide again I won’t ever forgive you. I won’t look back, I won’t come after you, I won’t miss you, I won’t even think about you.”

In her state of shock, while she stared at him and his stern words with the serious and fighting expression. 

“Promise me, you won’t do this again?”

She could do nothing but cry and he let her hold onto him. Like it was dear life. That in her loneliness with at least one caring person at her side.

“Please, promise me?”

“I’m sorry.” She cried out.

“I know. I know you are but you have Julie and you got me. Always.”

He handed her the box of tissues, for her to sniffle herself back to normal. 

“I didn’t think getting lonely I’d resort to this but I thought it was best that I’d be gone forever.”

He faced towards her, caressing her hair so he could expose face he thought was beautiful just they way she was.

“Skylar, your potential is beyond greatness. It's why I’m here, don’t you know that.”

“You said leaving FOX was your biggest mistake. I’m that mistake, aren’t I?”

“No, you’re not because I lied. I was shameful for lying to Lindsay and shameful for causing you pain for no reason at all. Regretting leaving that day means I’d have to regret you and I can’t do that. You were special the minute you walked in my office and it's unfortunate you had a secret but I can't hate you for it."

Her hands, trickle fingers on his wrists that were placed on her neck. His touch, his everything. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She said chanting again.

He could only squeeze her hands and make her stop feeling this way. Tearing herself down. 

“Listen, we have more than enough people who want to throw money into this film. Your film!”

“What do you mean?”

“It means, I can’t go on with any of this if you’re not well. If you’re not here because I do need you.”

“Seth…”

“We can get you some therapy if it will help. You can even stay with me if you’d like to. I’ll even move Julie in with us, if that means it will benefit you to getting better.”

The over pouring of gratitude from this man and how could she have ever hated him when he was too kind for his own good. 

“So, what about us living together? Sex included?” She said playfully pushing herself against his chest. 

“Stop Skylar.” Seth said insisting she not speak so loud and he could see his special offer was lighting up her world already.

“I won’t do it again. I promise I’ll try to fight the urge next time.”

“If there is a next time, I’m hoping there won’t be but you can always call me.”

“I’m glad you came to see me even though it must have hurt to see me like this but you came and it matters a lot to me.”

“Isn’t that who I am these days, you called and I came.”

“That’s what she said.” Skylar stated leaving the both of them in laughter.

Lingering in a happy view than a sad one. Hugging her and feeling her give into his body and the smell of her is reminding Seth he could have this for awhile. 

Seth was just as too good to be true and perhaps it wasn’t easy but now Skylar’s glad there’s some light at the end of her tunnel and Seth only focus was not only the film but to know she more was more than enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Since my account is no longer going to be active and this is my final decision as of April 2017. I've given up on writing and sharing content online.**
> 
> **I strongly wanted to continue more for this but I think I lost more concepts or scenarios to finish so I think it's best to leave this to ideation. Please note, none of my fics reflect Seth in any way. He was always a mere add-on for which all my fics and concepts were made months before I decided to include him in them and put them on the internet. I don't write anything fantasy-like I always enjoyed trying to make them blatant and realistic as possible.**
> 
> **Thank you to anyone who has read my fics as well. Thank you it will always be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
